Travesía hacia la Isla perdida II
by heira
Summary: La pequeña isla plagada de petpetpets aún sigue ahí. El tiempo no ha pasado en vano, sin embargo viejas amistades regresan, y nuevas rivalidades van a surgir ¿Quién es el misterioso villano que ha raptado al profesor Hugo?
1. Una nueva aventura

Los NEOPETS y todos los distintivos relacionados son marcas registradas de **Neopets. Inc y Nickelodeon.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 1<span>**

**Una nueva aventura**

Aquella misteriosa Isla, no había podido desaparecer todavía de los recuerdos de la joven Xweetok Lilian, quien, junto a su padre, Roxton, un capitán malhumorado llamado Rourke y un pequeño gnorbu polisón llamado Scrap, se aventuró dentro de sus confines en una ocasión, no muy distante.

La isla aparecía en todos lados, en sus pensamientos diarios, en sus sueños; se colaba a cada instante y dentro de cada situación. Se había convertido en una especie de obsesión personal. No podía dejarla en el olvido por más que lo intentaba. Necesitaba regresar y terminar la investigación que había dejado pendiente; pensar también en todas esas plantas que casi le gritaban que las estudiara, la envolvía una tristeza, que sabía, terminaría consumiéndola si no acudía a su llamado. Pensaba también en lo amargo que le resultaba, que todos aún creyesen a su padre y a ella misma, un par de locos, siendo la principal causa, la falta de evidencias que respaldaran su relato.

A pesar de haber regresado con una prueba, era bien sabido que no todos habían creído en sus palabras. Era verdad, podía jurarlo, por su vida si era necesario, pero… ¿Cómo convencerlos a todos?... Necesitaba volver, traer más evidencias y cumplir por fin el sueño de su padre de demostrar que aquella isla en verdad existía, y no eran delirios de un pobre loco.

Él por otra parte, estaba planeando una expedición recientemente con un grupo de neopets que creían en sus palabras y lo apoyaban. A Roxton no hacía falta llamarlo, ya que estaba algo ocupado aún, con cosas de Moltara, así que se había dado a la tarea de buscarle un buen reemplazo, según le había comentado el Tonu en una ocasión durante la cena.

Un día de tantos, en los que parece que nada interesante va a pasar, mientras hacía algunas compras, Lilian se topó frente a frente con Roxton, mientras éste salía junto con Clara de una ceremonia, donde les habían entregado otro reconocimiento por haber descubierto Moltara, en Neopia Central.

Observó al Lutari que venía platicando animadamente con la Wocky, con la ilusión latente de que él la viera y entonces le comentara algo sobre la Isla, y quizás hasta le propusiera un descabellado plan para volver allá, impulsado solamente por la aventura. Pero nada de esto pasó, cuando la Xweetok se quiso acercar al Lutari, una horda de chicas neopets corrieron a su encuentro, todas pidiéndole un autógrafo, una sonrisa, o una palabra al menos. Roxton ni siquiera notó su presencia, lo cual, en parte causó que el arranque de melancolía y tristeza que la invadían en esos momentos, aumentaran aún más.

Decepcionada, frustrada y algo confundida por la situación, Lilian se fue a vagar por las calles de neopia central, con la esperanza de disipar su mente. Estuvo un rato por ahí, mirando las tiendas, curioseando por los aparadores, sin nada más que pensar que aún en aquella isla.

Cuando se sintió cansada decidió sentarse en un banquita que vio por el camino. Observó todo a su alrededor, nada parecía calmar su ansiedad. Se quedó mirando el suelo de tierra y pensando en que le habría dicho Roxton si no hubieran estado ahí la horda desenfrenada de neopets y aquella Wocky.

―Hola ¿Puedo sentarme aquí?― interrumpió abruptamente sus pensamientos, una voz nada familiar.

―¿Ehhh?― reaccionó de pronto la Xweetok algo sobre saltada y observó a la joven Wocky, que la miraba algo curiosa debajo de la luz de un farol, vestía unas ropas shenkunianas. No le costó adivinar su identidad, la acababa de ver. Por otro lado, no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo había pasado aislada de la realidad. Sólo le habían parecido minutos, pronto se dio cuenta de que debió haber sido un largo tiempo, el Sol ya se había ocultado ― Claro, está desocupado― dijo por fin después de una breve pausa.

―Gracias, estoy exhausta― y miró aún con curiosidad a la Xweetok que vestía bastante formal para solo estar de compras, con un conjunto de falda y saco negros, y el cabello hacia atrás recogido en una elegante coleta, pero aun así no dijo nada.

―Te conozco, eres… ¿Clara Chatham no es así?― preguntó Lilian sin mucho ánimo.

―Vaya―dijo con una sonrisa en los labios― sí, yo misma. Veo que ya más de medio Neopia me conoce… es extraño ―y soltó una risita que pareció ser dirigida solo a ella misma.

―Debe ser emocionante ser la descubridora de algo nuevo en lo que casi nadie creía, pero que nos amenazaba a todos― un ligero tono de amargura escapó de su voz.

―Pues… sí, bastante debo admitirlo. Valió la pena todo el peligro y lo demás ―lanzó un suspiro nostálgico sin notar lo sombrío en las palabras de la otra chica, y después de observar lo cabizbaja que se encontraba, agregó― Pero, soy una egocéntrica, dejemos de hablar de mí ¿Cómo te llamas?

―Lilian Fairweather―soltó en seco.

―¡Ah!―exclamó la Wocky como cuando alguien acaba de llegar a una conclusión impresionante, después de haber pensado mucho en algo― Eres la hija de Hugo Fairweather, el loc… digo el científico ―corrigió rápidamente antes de meter la pata― que dijo haber descubierto una isla llena de petpetpets gigantes.

―Así es, soy arqueóloga, mucho gusto en conocerte. Veo que eres muy amiga de Roxton.

―Ah sí… ―suspiró― Ese lutari, a veces me saca de quicio ¿Lo conoces también?―preguntó absorta de toda la aventura en la Isla aquella.

―Un poco, sí. ―Respondió Lilian sin mirarla― Compartimos la expedición de la Isla, muy amable por cierto.

―Uff… ¿Amable? Presumido dirás― exclamó la Wocky a modo de broma soltando una risotada, pero al notar que Lilian no se lo tomaba tan así añadió nerviosa―Pero bueno, supongo que una vez que lo conoces bien ya no es tan malo.

―No deberías juzgarlo de esa manera… A mí me pareció un neopet bastante educado― repuso Lilian algo irritada sin mirarla aún, al parecer confirmando que no había captado la broma.

―Perdona, era broma, además me parece que lo conocimos en situaciones diferentes, eso debe ser― se disculpó Clara― Así que… ¿Te apasiona la botánica?, bueno eso me contaron por ahí ―Cambió de tema rápidamente.

―Sí. Efectivamente ―suspiró. Después de mirar su reloj de mano y percatarse de la hora que era, dijo casi de golpe ―discúlpame pero ya debo irme. Mi padre me esperaba para cenar, no pensé tardarme tanto haciendo las compras. Debe estar preocupado por mí.

― ¿En verdad tienes en que irte? ―Hizo una pausa, se quedó pensando un momento y agregó ― Si es así, tengo un amigo uni que no cobra nada caro por transporte ―propuso amablemente.

―No te preocupes Clara―contestó sonriente Lilian― Es cerca de aquí ¿Puedo llamarte así verdad?

―Claro no hay problema ― se sorprendió de su formalidad ―Bien, entonces supongo que hasta luego. Cuídate mucho y regresa con cuidado.

―Igualmente ―Dijo con poca sinceridad. Aquella Wocky no era de su agrado, por alguna extraña razón, y luego completó como a modo de reto ― y es en serio, te recuerdo que estás aquí sola también.

―Sí, pero, emm… ―dudó pensando un momento si sería adecuado mencionárselo―No estaré sola en un rato más, Roxton dijo que pasaría recogerme después de arreglar algunos asuntos. Y supongo que esos asuntos tienen que ver con aquel bar― señaló con el dedo índice hacia una puerta de donde salía casi la única luz a muchos metros de distancia, y pudo escuchar un poco de música.

―Ya veo― dijo Lilian sin sentirle ningún significado a lo que salía de su boca…. ¿Roxton la iba a esperar? Después de lo de la Isla, él nunca la había buscado a ella. Tenía bastante tiempo que no lo veía, y aún más que no intercambiaba palabra con él. Se había auto convencido de que, puesto que era un neopet aventurero, seguramente tenía cosas más importantes en las cuales pensar, pero, ahora se enteraba de todas las atenciones que se tenía con Clara, y encima, ésta lo consideraba un presumido. Qué extraña era aquella situación.

Clara pareció notar la reacción inminente de la Xweetok y se arrepintió de haberlo mencionado, no sabía cómo interpretar el rostro descompuesto de la joven.

―Si quieres podemos esperarte y te vas con nosotros― agregó la Wocky finalmente, después de pensar cuidadosamente las palabras con las que se expresaría ―Seguro tu padre no se disgusta demasiado.

―No hace falta― dijo Lilian tratando de ocultar la antipatía y la decepción que le estaban recorriendo el cuerpo y se levantó por fin― Cuídate entonces― y le dio la espalda cortante.

― ¿Quieres que le mande tus saludos a Roxton? Seguro se alegra ―preguntó la Wocky pretendiendo que la Xweetok no se fuera sin habérselo preguntado. Ya advertía que aquella situación se estaba volviendo demasiado incomoda, pero le daba algo verla así de afectada, a pesar de acabarla de conocer.

―Pues, estaría bien ―Respondió sombríamente y volteó a verla para que se diera cuenta de que no estaba llorando o algo similar― Aunque creo que de todos modos no le importaría mucho―Añadió encogiéndose de hombros, apenas pudiendo fingir indiferencia, antes de dar la media vuelta de nuevo y desaparecer llorando en silencio por la oscuridad de las calles de neopia central.

Clara se quedó sentada mirando con cierta amargura y desconcierto el espacio vacío en donde antes había estado parada Lilian, por supuesto, no notó que la Xweetok se había ido llorando, ni siquiera le surcó el pensamiento. Ella le pareció simplemente extraña. Sobre todo las declaraciones a las que se aferraban ella y su padre, incluso con falta de pruebas suficientes que hacían cada vez más evidentes la inexistencia de su dichosa isla atestada de petpetpets gigantes. La Wocky se consideraba una escéptica, y para ella, aquel Tonu no era más que un pobre neopet atormentado por fantasías infantiles.

La noche pasaba, y ni rastros del Lutari. Clara se empezó a impacientar… ¿Qué se creía al hacerla esperar tanto?... Cuando lo tuviera enfrente, la iba a escuchar.

Después de horas y horas más de espera, la Wocky, que prefirió seguir esperándolo, sucumbió finalmente al sueño que la noche le acarreaba y le invadía hasta el último rincón del cuerpo; se quedó profundamente dormida sobre la banquita. Tuvo un sueño extraño, en el que un petpetpet de tamaño colosal la perseguía, sin que hubiera nadie para ayudarla; estaba en el borde de un abismo profundísimo, estaba perdida. Al voltear la vista al tronco de un árbol cercano como por un impulso involuntario, veía a Lilian, quien con una sonrisa de satisfacción le pronunciaba lentamente "te lo dije".

― ¿Clara? ¿Estás bien?―dijo una voz que la despertó estrepitosamente de aquella pesadilla, y provocó que se cayera de la banquita y se diera un buen golpe contra el suelo. Al abrir los ojos y ver hacia arriba notó que ya se había hecho de día.

― ¿Ehhh?... ¿Dónde estoy? ―Preguntó sobándose la cabeza con la mano derecha antes de alzar la vista y poder ver de frente al Lutari que había esperado toda la noche― ¿Roxton? ¿¡Dónde estabas? ¡Te estuve esperando toda la noche!― gritó incorporándose casi de golpe.

―Perdóname, tengo un buen rato aquí, pero como te vi dormida no te quise incomodar― dijo el lutari con la enorme sonrisa que ya era su costumbre, tendiéndole la mano―Claro, hasta que vi que movías de modo extraño y….

― ¿A qué se debe el motivo de tu tardanza si se puede saber? ―Gruñó Clara enojadísima sacudiéndose el polvo, sin dejar que terminara lo que tenía que decir.

―Bueno, es que… me han encomendado una nueva misión ―Contestó Roxton con gran emoción, relajado y sin tomar interés al enojo de la Wocky ―Debo partir cuanto antes, lamento haberte dejado aquí esperando.

―Tienes suerte de que no me pasara nada ¿Imagínate tu cargo de conciencia si algo me hubiera ocurrido?― dijo y se echó a reír

―Sí ―Contestó Roxton riendo también ―Hubiera sido lamentable perder semejante joya ―E hizo un ademán con el sombrero― ¿Podrás volver a Shenkuu tú sola? Ya es de día así que no me preocuparía mucho si regresas ahora.

― ¿Regresarme sola? ―Preguntó indignada― No Roxton, en todo caso, primero cuéntame sobre esa misión tuya. Me intriga.

―Pues ―Comenzó a narrar el Lutari imprimiéndole seriedad con un carraspeo de garganta― ayer por la tarde desapareció Hugo Fairweather, no sé si lo conozcas o te suele familiar.

― ¿Hugo Fairweather? Oh dios, claro que lo conozco ―respondió mientras lanzaba un grito ahogado y hacia el ademán de taparse la boca con la mano.

― ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tanta alteración? ―Preguntó curioso.

―Nada ―Contestó Clara como si expresará todo lo contrario que aquella palabra significaba― que recién hace un rato estuve aquí platicando con su hija, Lilian.

― ¿Cómo? ¿Viste a Lilian?... ―Se asombró y abrió los ojos de par en par― Tiene mucho tiempo que no la veo… ―Añadió suspirando, dejando caer la pose rígida que había adquirido enseguida.

―Así es― suspiró también y le puso la mano en el hombro― te envió sus saludos, creo que te echa de menos―Mintió para no hacerla quedar mal― pero no la noté preocupada por su padre ―repuso con algo de desconfianza mientras se pasaba la mano por el mentón.

―Ella no lo sabe ―Respondió para justificarla rápidamente ―bueno, sabía. Supongo que ahora ya lo sabe… ―Musitó lamentándose de que aquella afirmación fuese verdad― Me imagino como habrá reaccionado cuando llegó a casa y no lo encontró. Pobre, debe estar asustada, ella quiere mucho a su padre, me di cuenta el día que los conocí a los dos.

― ¿Y? ¿Cuándo partirás a la dichosa misión? ¿Hoy mismo?― preguntó con algo de fastidio y tratando de restarle importancia al hecho de que se fuera, pero en realidad eso era lo que la irritaba y le preocupaba bastante.

―Sí. Hoy mismo ―dijo con la mirada algo perdida denotando que era obvio que no dejaba de pensar en cómo habría reaccionado Lilian al buscar a su padre por todos lados y no encontrarlo ―Nos marcharemos lo antes posible. Zarparemos en unos 5 minutos de aquí, neopia central. Un viejo amigo nos prestará su barco por una módica cantidad.

― ¿Nos prestará?... Pues ¿Quién mas irá? ―quiso saber curiosa.

―Solamente yo, un gnorbu algo despistado que tenía mucho tiempo que no veía, y un kougra bastante extraño que parece ser el aprendiz del profesor o algo por el estilo… ah y obviamente el capitán del barco ―añadió el detalle que al parecer había olvidado.

― ¡Son muy pocos para esa misión! ―Gritó Clara― ¿Qué tal si es peligroso? ¿Saben dónde buscar?

―Tranquila Clara ―contestó Roxton sonriéndole confiado― Sí, sabemos dónde buscar. El raptor dejó una pista bastante concisa en la habitación del profesor. Tal parece que quería que lo siguiéramos ―se quedó pensando un momento― en todo caso una nota de rescate hubiera bastado.

― ¿A dónde se lo han llevado? ¿Y si es una trampa?―preguntó Clara pensativa, como asimilando toda la información.

―A la Isla de los petpetpets… Y no importa si es una trampa, nos las arreglaremos ya verás― notó que ella iba a decir algo y la interrumpió antes de que pudiera ― Sé que no crees en eso, pero sabemos que el perpetrador se lo ha llevado a esa isla. Sobre la indentidad de éste, aún quedan dudas ―hizo una pausa tomó aire y añadió― pero de lo otro, estamos seguros.

―De acuerdo ―Contestó sin más la Wocky, lo cual provocó una sorpresa inminente a Roxton― ¿Pues qué esperas? ¡Anda vámonos!

― ¿Vámonos?― Preguntó con asombro, como no dando crédito a sus oídos.

―Te voy a acompañar quieras o no ―replicó la Wocky cruzando los brazos― Es mi última palabra, así que vámonos―y dio un jalón a su chaleco para hacer que comenzara a caminar.

―Está bien, como diga la señorita― le guiñó el ojo e hizo una reverencia― Tu lado valiente es muy lindo Clara― añadió en un volumen más bajo y con un tono dulce.

―Cállate Roxton― contestó Clara enojada.

―También tu lado enojado ―soltó una risa burlona y le ofreció otra sonrisa de las que tanto lo caracterizaban, esta vez enmarcada por el ademán que solía hacer con su sombrero.

―No tienes remedio… ― Dijo ella fingiendo más irritación, pero riendo quedo sin que lo notara el lutari.

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p><em>Bueno ¿Qué puedo decir?<em>

_Realmente no creo que alguien lo vaya a leer, ya que esta sección está seca, pero si hubo por ahí alguien, ojalá me dejara un review para saber que les parece, y por supuesto las observaciones correspondientes y si algo está fallando; a pesar de que cuento con una amable beta (Sophie eres cool *-*) que me ayuda y corrige, nunca está demás una segunda opinión._

_En fin, gracias y próximamente el siguiente capítulo._


	2. Discusión

Los NEOPETS y todos los distintivos relacionados son marcas registradas de **Neopets. Inc y Nickelodeon.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 2<span>**

**Discusión**

El SS. Primella se hallaba casi igual desde la última vez que Roxton lo había visto. El capitán lo observaba parado frente al barco con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, con una cara de pocos amigos; justo como lo recordaba.

― ¡Que puntual capi!― dijo Roxton con su enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja y quiso propinarle una palmada en la espalda

―Inténtalo lutari y a ver quién te lleva hasta tu dichosa isla― Gruñó el Capitán Rourke en seco con el rostro inexpresivo, justo antes de que le propinara el golpecito.

―Anda, ya pues― dijo regresando la mano que iba a utilizar a su posición original, sin deshacer la sonrisa.

―Estamos listos para zarpar― irrumpió de pronto Lilian desde encima del barco, ya con su traje de exploración bien puesto y el cabello suelto como casi nunca lo llevaba.

― ¿Lilian?― dijo el lutari pasmado sin dar crédito a sus ojos ― ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Esto será peligroso, sería mejor que regresaras a tu casa. Estaremos bien.

―Pero debo ayudar a mi padre señor Colchester ―contestó Lilian a la defensiva ― Además si ella va ¿Por qué yo no?― y señaló acusadora a la Wocky, que la observaba mientras se subía al barco, sin mirar por donde pisaba, asombrada del cambio tan radical en sus ropas y su cabello.

―Bueno ella…―repuso el Lutari nervioso, deteniéndose al no saber que más decir.

― ¿Ella qué?―interrumpió la pausa de golpe―... No hay excusa, iré y es mi última palabra ¿Entendió?― muy enojada, Lilian se alejó con los puños apretados hacia el otro lado del barco.

―Huelo dificultades― comentó el ogrin verde al pequeño gnorbu que le acompañaba, mientras subía y recogía el ancla en un tono monótono, que denotaba, que si le importaba la situación, no le importaba lo suficiente.

Si no es por que Roxton le había mencionado a Clara que los acompañaría un kougra, esta nunca se hubiera percatado de su presencia. Su aspecto, aunque bastante estrafalario, no sobresalía de entre las cosas del mobiliario del navío; era retraído hasta los codos, con un aire bastante sombrío que parecía camuflarlo perfectamente con lo demás. Usaba unos lentes redondos, que hacían que su cabeza pareciera un poco más pequeña en proporción con el resto de su cuerpo, el cabello largo y negro le cubría el rostro, estaba encorvado, de modo que parecía ser una C enorme. Era color verde, por lo cual lucía más extraño, aunque no era suficiente para hacerlo muy visible, tenías que fijarte con cuidado si querías verlo.

Sin embargo, a Lilian no le ocurría lo mismo que a Clara o cualquier neopet sobre e navío, que seguramente lo repudiaría; ella jamás podría ignorar o recriminar su existencia a bordo. Conocía bien al kougra, y nunca lo perdía de vista. Cuidaba de él como un hermano menor desde que había decidido unirse a sus investigaciones, y les había creído, a ella y su padre, todo de buena fe; la xweetok sabía que aquel neopet retraído y tímido, sentía gran admiración por su padre. En parte, la alegraba ya que así el viejo Tonu tenía algo que lo impulsaba a seguir adelante con su sueño.

El día estaba muy soleado y calmo, no obstante, los neopets que en otra ocasión se habían embarcado a la Isla, sabían que ese clima no duraría mucho. Quizás la Isla los envolvería hacia otra tormenta. Aunque no estaban seguros si en realidad era obra de las fuerzas mágicas que rodeaban el lugar, o se trató de una coincidencia, aguardaban con paciencia, esta vez estaban preparados para lo que fuese.

Los minutos pasaban de manera estresante, no se sentía ningún viento, nada que les pudiera significar un pequeño indicio de que una tormenta se desataría. Clara no sabía cómo interpretar aquella tensión, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de por qué todos estaban tan alerta, como esperando algo. Decidió sentarse sobre un barril cercano, y esperar a que el ambiente, pesado como el hierro, se aligerara de una manera u otra. No se iba a volver paranoica como el resto de la tripulación.

Un ruido sordo y estrepitoso irrumpió en el ambiente de pronto, interrumpiendo toda acción o pensamiento que se estuviera suscitando en ese momento.

― ¿Qué fue eso?― preguntó Clara a Roxton llena de temor mientras lo abrazaba, aunque después intentó ocultarlo con un tosido y separándose rápidamente de él, ya era tarde.

―No lo sé― contestó el Lutari mientras observaba cautelosamente hacia todos lados en busca de la causa de semejante sonido. Sin prestar atención a lo que la Wocky acababa de hacer.

― Creo que eso se escuchó como…― susurró miedoso el Kougra― como… un petpetpet de los que me contó el profesor― y añadiendo esto, se cubrió la cara con las manos, como protegiéndose.

― ¡Es imposible! ¡Eso no existe!― gritó Clara indignada

―Silencio señorita― la acalló Lilian― debemos estar con cautela, ya que nos encontramos en medio del mar… y es más peligrosa la situación. Debe tratarse de un petpetpet extraño… que pueda nadar, supongo.

―No lo creo, si me permite opinar…― comenzó a decir la Wocky, pero el ruido resonó de nuevo, acallándola sin más.

―Me parece que no es momento para opiniones― interrumpió el ogrin tomando el timón con decisión para hacer virar el navío hacia otra dirección.

―A mi me suena más al monstruo de la profundidades de maraqua― dijo la Wocky ignorando el shock emocional― Es bien sabido por todos que ronda por estos rumbos.

―Está bien― respondió Lilian irritada― Supongamos que fue ese tal monstruo de las profundidades; él solo es controlado por el capitán Cicatriz de garfio, y bueno, me parece ilógico que nos siguiera, o algo por el estilo… ¿Qué interés tendrá el dichoso capitán en una isla llena de petpetpets gigantes que según la señorita Clara no existe?

―Si esa isla existiera, más de lo que se imagina― respondió ella secamente mirando alerta hacia todas direcciones.

―Usted no ha creído una sola palabra de lo que dijimos mi padre y yo ¿Verdad?― agregó Lilian rápidamente llenándose de furia― Puedo preguntar ¿Por qué ha venido? ¿Es acaso que sólo ha venido a enterarse del chisme?

―Me está ofendiendo señorita Fairweather― dijo Clara, cruzó los brazos y empezó a agarrar furia también.

― ¡Ja!― espetó de modo altanero la Xweetok― ¿Me va a decir acaso que vino a esta misión porque le importa salvar a mi padre? ¡Usted solo viene a meter las narices donde no la llaman!

―Y me temo que usted y su padre solo andan diciendo mentiras por todo Neopia ¡Son unos locos!.. ¡Sí claro! ―alzó los brazos altanera y riendo sarcásticamente continuó― ¿Cómo no lo noté antes? ¡Todo esto es una treta!... Es un plan descabellado para llamar la atención ¿Cierto? ¡Para darse publicidad! ―Tomó aire, con un tono bajo y más que hiriente pronunció― No importa lo que hagan, siempre serán unos fracasados.

― ¡¿Cómo se atreve?― Bufó Lilian más que furiosa― ¡Es usted la neopet más desagradable que me he topado en la vida!... ¡La presumida es usted, no Roxton!― y justo al terminar esta frase rompió en un llanto mudo y casi imperceptible, al darse cuenta, Lilian no dijo nada más, dio la media vuelta y salió caminando en un silencio extrañamente melancólico hacia la proa del SS. Primella, para que aquella altanera no disfrutase de verla en ese estado.

―Esta vez te pasaste―le dijo Roxton, pues había escuchado y visto toda la discusión― No entiendo sinceramente Clara ¿Porqué dudas tanto? ¿A qué has venido entonces?... Todo lo que dicen ella y su padre es cierto, como que yo viví esa aventura con ellos.

― ¡Tú simplemente la defiendes!― respondió Clara gritando envuelta en cólera ― ¡Yo vine a esta absurda misión simplemente por ti! ¡Porque me preocupé por ti! Porque…―hizo una pausa, al notar que quizás había hablado de más y después de un leve sonrojo bajo la cabeza y repuso con la voz más baja y tranquila―… eres mi amigo y… te aprecio mucho, como para dejar que algo malo te pase.

―Piensa lo que quieras Clara, pero yo sé que es verdad, nada más que la verdad… Me has decepcionado, en serio, no puedo creer que hayas dicho semejantes cosas… ― y sin dedicarle siquiera una última mirada, salió hacia la proa a buscar a Lilian.

La pobre Xweetok, estaba recargada sobre el borde del barco llorando fuertemente, no entendía la actitud de Clara, aunque tenía que admitir que desde que la conoció, sintió una fuerte y extraña repulsión hacia ella que intentaba reprimir, pero con todo esto ya era inminente que no le agradaba nada, ni le agradaría nunca.

―Cálmese señorita Lilian― la consoló el kougra― Usted vale demasiado como para dejarse afectar así por alguien como ella…

―Gracias Henry, eres muy bueno― pudo decir apenas Lilian entre los sollozos e intentó fallidamente de limpiarse las lágrimas― Espero que encontremos pronto a mi padre.

―Lilian…― dijo Roxton con la voz más amable que pudo mientras se acercaba hacia donde se encontraban

― ¡Todo es tu culpa!― se enardeció la Xweetok sin darle oportunidad de decir algo más― ¡Tú fuiste quien la trajo aquí!

―Lilian yo no pensé… además, es solo porque está molesta, ella es una buena neopet, no comprendo su actitud ― balbuceó apenas Roxton conmocionado por la reacción de Lilian

― ¿Qué no pensaste?... ―Lo señaló fuertemente con el dedo índice― ¡Te pones de su lado!... ¡Eso debí pensar! ¿Ella es especial para ti, no?― se detuvo en seco y se cubrió la boca con ambas manos… había hablado de más.

―Lilian… ¿Especial? ¿A qué te refieres?― preguntó el Lutari confundido

―N-nada― respondió Lilian bajando la cabeza― es que tú y ella…

― ¡Lilian cuidado!― la interrumpió Roxton y la lanzó hacia atrás, una enorme ola se acercaba amenazadoramente hacia el barco― ¡Cúbranse!― gritó mientras la ola se los tragaba con todo y el barco…

No hubo tiempo ni de gritar nada más, el navío había sido sumergido junto con todos sus tripulantes por aquella ola enorme que había salido de la nada…

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p><em>Bueno ¿Qué puedo decir?<em>

_Muchas gracias a la persona que me lee, en verdad fue una sorpresa, me alegra mucho que a alguien le gustara._

_Prometo ya no tardar tanto en actualizar. Este capítulo no tuvo beta, así que, una disculpa por aquellos errores que pudiese tener._

_Saludos._


	3. Melancolía

Los NEOPETS y todos los distintivos relacionados son marcas registradas de **Neopets. Inc y Nickelodeon.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 3<span>**

**Melancolía**

Todo se volvió turbio de pronto. Milagrosamente el SS. Primella volvió a flote unos segundos más tarde, después de haberse hundido. Ante la conmoción ninguno de los neopets que se encontraban ahí podía decir nada, simplemente, asimilaban el hecho de que aún se encontraban vivos; Roxton no supo cómo, pero rápidamente se percató de la ausencia de dos de los neopets que viajaban con ellos.

― ¡Aquí faltan Lilian y Clara!― gritó aterrado. Era la primera vez que el gnorbu y el ogrin oían al lutari perder la compostura de ese modo― ¡¿Dónde están? ¿¡Alguien las vio?

― ¡Es cierto! ¡Falta la señorita Lilian!― gritó igualmente horrorizado el kougra.

―Mantengan la calma― dijo el capitán con la voz monótona que lo caracterizaba― busquemos con la vista a ver si las localizamos en el agua.

Lilian no sabía nadar, estaba hundiéndose en las profundidades del mar; al principio, cuando se sintió rodeada por el agua, intentó con todas sus fuerzas salir a flote dando torpes manotazos, pero todo esfuerzo fue inútil, para ese momento, el aire le faltaba y ya estaba más que resignada a quedarse para siempre en el fondo con el kelp, cerró los ojos y sintió como de pronto un brazo la tomó de la cintura, los abrió de golpe para mirar a su salvador, y descubrió a Clara llevándola rápidamente hacia la superficie.

Cuando por fin sintió el aire fresco en su rostro, pudo respirar, pero no sabía bien donde estaba ni que pasaba, se sentía muy débil como para decir nada; Clara la observó y la ayudó a sujetarse de una tabla que flotaba por ahí, Lilian también la miró como agradeciéndole y sin previo aviso, Clara se hundió de golpe, como si algo o alguien la hubieran jalado hacia el fondo. Lilian no supo qué hacer, ya que le faltaban fuerzas para gritar y pedir ayuda, o siquiera para pensar en algo que pudiera ayudarla.

― ¡Lilian!― resonó en ese instante la voz de Roxton ― ¡No te muevas, voy por ti!― Roxton saltó al agua y rápidamente la tomó y la subió al barco.

―Roxton…― pudo pronunciar por fin la Xweetok entre lágrimas después recuperar el aliento― Clara… Clara se hundió, esta allá abajo, ayúdala…

El lutari, al escuchar esto, no lo dudó ni dos veces, saltó al agua casi con desesperación. No había ni rastro de Clara. Buscó y buscó durante mucho tiempo, pero no la encontró por ningún lado. Rendido y triste, regresó después de mucho rato a bordo con los demás neopets que lo acompañaban.

―No la pude encontrar…― les dijo Roxton casi ido mientras exprimía su sombrero casi por inercia― Busqué pero no la encontré… creo que Clara, se… se ha ido…

― ¡¿Qué?― Gritó Lilian, que estaba sentada en una esquina, sin dar crédito a sus oídos ― ¡Eso no es posible! ¡No es cierto! ―al decir esto se puso de pie en un brinco y botó a un lado la manta que la cubría, incrédula.

―Me… me temo… que sí― le respondió el lutari con la voz entre quebrada y tartamudeando sin acercarse a la xweetok ni mirar a los presentes, los neopets pensaron que se pondría a llorar, pero logró controlarse después de pasar saliva y pronunció ya con más compostura ― Clara, se ha ido…

―Ella… ella me salvó…― pronunció Lilian con la mirada fija en el suelo― Yo… me estaba ahogando, y ella me salvó… luego se hundió repentinamente y no supe nada más de ella, fue como si algo la hubiera sujetado y la hubiera llevado hacia el fondo… a propósito―la xweetok apretó los puños y aún viendo hacia abajo, dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran hasta dejar sus huellas sobre piso de madera.

―Es extraño…―dijo Roxton con la vista perdida en el mar― Creo que… quiero estar solo un rato…― y salió caminando hacia el otro lado del barco, nadie lo siguió.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, algo en el ambiente pesaba, y pesaba mucho. Los minutos corían y la atmósfera a bordo poco a poco se convertía en algo incomodo, un silencio casi mortal.

― ¿Y cómo fue que el barco salió a flote de nuevo?― preguntó Lilian limpiándose la lágrimas al capitán Rourke sin entusiasmo ni inquietud real, solamente para romper aquel ambiente tan extraño.

―Está diseñado para resistir este tipo de cosas― respondió el capitán, sin entusiasmo tampoco ―desde lo de la otra vez, modernicé el diseño. Ahora, bueno, digamos que está blindado. Es a prueba de hundimientos también.

―Pero lo que aún me pregunto es… ¿De dónde rayos salió esa enorme ola?― añadió el kougra, como también queriendo colaborar a romper aquel ambiente tan pesado.

―No lo sé, fue extraño como dijo Roxton― dijo Lilian acurrucándose de nuevo en la esquina, con la manta que había dejado tirada― ¿Ustedes creen que de verdad Clara está…?

― Niña, en alta mar es prácticamente imposible que alguien que se ha perdido siga vivo. No albergues muchas esperanzas de encontrarla… viva. Te lo digo yo que soy un experto navegante.

―Capitán― masculló el gnorbu haciéndole una seña para indicarle que no debía decir eso, pero al ogrin no le importó, y se limitó a cruzar los brazos.

―Bueno, me largo al timón― dijo después de otro breve silencio incómodo y se fue caminando rápidamente hacia allá.

―El capitán Rourke no es el neopet más sensible de mundo, es su forma de ser…― lo excusó el gnorbu con una risita nerviosa y rascándose nerviosamente la cabeza ― ya sabes lo que dicen, la esperanza muere al último, así que mientras no sepamos nada más, seguiremos teniendo esperanzas ¿Cierto?― y le sonrió para que se notara que estaba animado, aunque en realidad no lo estaba para nada. Estaba igual de impactado y pasmado que todos los demás

―Así es señorita― agregó Henry con voz consoladora― Tenga fe. Se nota que la señorita Clara es una neopet fuerte ― y también le sonrió esperando alguna reacción favorable de parte de la Xweetok.

Lilian sin embargo no dijo nada, ni mucho menos sonrió o algo parecido, simplemente se puso a llorar de nuevo en silencio y se cubrió la cara con la manta, para que no la vieran, y evitar así que se sintieran peor, cosa que no logró para nada. Ya sabía que el gnorbu y el kougra solo lo decían para consolarla, la verdad es que el capitán tenía toda la razón. Clara se había ido para siempre… Sin embargo, antes la había salvado, no entendía por qué, si apenas unos instantes antes, habían tenido la discusión de sus vidas, cualquiera en su lugar la habría dejado hundirse… Quizás sí la había juzgado mal.

El kougra y el gnorbu, observaban a Lilian llorar, a pesar de que ésta creía que no lo notaban, y pensaban desesperadamente en una idea, algo más que hacer o decir, para ayudarla a que dejara de hacerlo; la Xweetok por su parte, observaba a lo lejos a Roxton recargado en el borde del barco, mirando hacia el mar. Se sentía culpable, si Clara no la hubiera rescatado, ella seguiría ahí y Roxton tendría a su mejor amiga aun con él.

Casi por impulso, se levantó de donde estaba sentada y se fue hacia donde estaba el lutari aún con la manta abrigándola; una vez ahí, se congeló, no sabía que debería decir. Pero Roxton le dirigió una mirada fugaz y ella no pudo quedarse callada.

―Roxton yo…― pronunció casi de golpe, pero se detuvo en seco sin saber que más agregar.

―No te sientas culpable Lilian― le dijo el Lutari de lo más calmado, pero sin la sonrisa que tanto lo caracterizaba en la cara― Sé lo que dirás, y no es tu culpa, todo pasa por que tiene que pasar…

―Es que si ella no me hubiera salvado, aún seguiría aquí…― hizo una pausa a ver si el lutari decía algo, pero al sólo obtener su silencio, prosiguió― perdóname Roxton, te hice perder a tu mejor amiga… fui yo quién debí haberme hundido en el mar… no ella― sin pensarlo lo abrazó y se soltó a llorar desconsolada aferrada a él.

―Cálmate Lilian― la trató de tranquilizar Roxton y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda― No eres culpable de nada, las cosas pasaron de una forma muy extraña para todos, además ― dijo acariciando su nuca―puedo estar feliz de que no las perdí a las dos, al menos tú te salvaste y también me da gusto de que al final, no como me hubiera gustado, pero arreglaron sus diferencias. De no haber sido así, ella no te hubiera salvado, y tú no estarías aquí llorándole. Me alegra que después de todo no se odiaran.

―La juzgué mal… bueno cualquiera tiene derecho a dudar de una historia tan descabellada como la de la isla de los petpetpets ¿Verdad?― esbozó con mucho esfuerzo una pequeña sonrisa, que se desvaneció de su rostro casi tan pronto como apareció― Ella tenía derecho de no creerse nada… No debí enojarme tanto por eso… ― y terminó el abrazo que ya se estaba prolongando demasiado.

―Supongo, aunque la historia de Moltara nadie la creería de no ser por que Moltara está ahí, y la podemos visitar ¿No crees?...― dijo sonriendo un momento, y luego se alejó cabizbajo y en silencio hacia donde estaba el capitán Rourke.

Lilian no lo siguió, ni dijo nada más, simplemente se quedó ahí a seguir llorando, mientras se decía a si misma que ya vendrían más retos en aquella travesía y los tendría que afrontar, debía ser fuerte, y aunque fuera duro aceptar lo que había pasado, y a pesar de no haber comenzado nada bien esta aventura, que iba poniéndose cada vez peor; quizás pronto las cosas mejorarían y mañana sería otro día. El mar ahora estaba calmo, pero parecía más melancólico que nunca.

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p><em>Bueno ¿Qué puedo decir?<em>

_Muchas gracias a la persona que me lee, aquí tienes otro capitulo para tu disfrute, espero que te guste, tampoco tuvo beta ;_;_

_Saludos._


	4. La trampa

Los NEOPETS y todos los distintivos relacionados son marcas registradas de **Neopets. Inc y Nickelodeon.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 4<span>**

**La trampa**

Más de dos días en alta mar y la isla no se divisaba aún, todos sabían que áun quedaba mucho camino por recorrer, pero habían empezado a impacientarse. El ambiente estaba tenso, con un neopet faltante en la expedición, no era para menos. Nadie había tocado el tema, ni querían hacerlo en mucho tiempo.

― ¡Miren!― gritó Scrap emocionado aquella mañana― Eso… ¿Es la isla?

―Me parece que sí― añadió secamente el capitán Rourke― esta vez llegamos un poco más pronto… Qué extraño― y se rascó la barbilla dudoso.

―Bueno capi, lo importante ahora es anclar y buscar al profesor. Pero es primordial que no olvidemos ante todo, que debemos cuidarnos del captor, ya que seguramente nos conduce hacia una trampa. No sé con qué sentido, realmente yo no le encuentro ninguno― dijo Roxton con seriedad mientras fijaba la mirada en la costa.

El barco se acercó lentamente a la orilla, y ancló. Todos los neopets desembarcaron con cuidado, no fuera a ser que, de un momento a otro, los sorprendiera un ataque de alguien, o algo.

―Creo que sería buena idea que Lilian y Henry se quedaran en el barco― expresó el lutari con gesto severo.

―Ah, eso sí que no― recriminó la Xweetok― Yo vine hasta aquí a salvar a mi padre, y eso voy a hacer.

―Si la señorita Lilian va, yo también― dijo temeroso pero con determinación el kougra verde.

―Ya lo escuchaste Roxton, los dos vamos, y no hay más discusión― expresó triunfadora con una enorme sonrisa tratando de imitarlo, cuando hacía ese gesto.

―Yo por mi parte― murmuró el capitán― Los espero aquí… no quiero ni imaginarme a esos monstruos que están detrás de aquella vegetación.

―Pues yo…―empezó a decir Scrap seguro de sí.

―Tú te quedas aquí― cortó en seco el ogrin y lo detuvo de la camisa, pues ya empezaba a andar para bajarse del barco.

―Está bien, pero Lilian…― dijo el lutari accediendo con mucho esfuerzo― quédate detrás de mí. Recuerda que esto es peligroso. No es ningún día de campo.

―Estaré bien, ya no soy tan débil como recuerdas, además, trataré de que todas esas fascinantes plantas no me distraigan, intentaré tener una gran fuerza de voluntad―guiñó el ojo― Puedo cuidarme sola. No te preocupes, ya he estado aquí en una ocasión ¿Lo has olvidado?― le sonrió de nuevo y así los tres neopets se adentraron en aquella inmensa selva.

Todo en aquella isla estaba tal y como lo recordaban. A Roxton le preocupaba el ataque de los enormes monstruos, porque a pesar de ser un neopet bastante valiente, valoraba su vida y la de los neopets que lo acompañaban, sobre todo las de ellos. Ya había perdido a una amiga, no quería perder otra.

Caminaron con precaución, por entre las enormes plantas que cubrían el panorama, todo parecía exactamente igual a cada paso que daban, comenzaron a pensar que estaban dando vueltas en círculos. Después de un rato más, a lo lejos, en línea recta por donde caminaban, divisaron humo, un humo que parecía venir de una fogata. Eso indicaba que alguien andaba cerca.

―Debemos ser sigilosos― les susurró el lutari, que era quien encabezaba al grupo sin dejar de mirar hacia adelante, dándoles instrucciones, mientras hacia una seña para que lo siguieran y se acercaran lentamente hacia el punto de donde venía aquel humo.

Lilian se había quedado hasta atrás, estaba a punto de responderle cuando, de pronto, sintió una mano que le cubría la boca de golpe. Ninguno de los dos neopets que venían con ella lo notó. La Xweetok intentó gritar y forcejeó para soltarse, pero su agresor le dio un certero golpe en la cabeza, por lo cual, se desmayó al instante.

Roxton y Henry seguían acercándose hacía el lugar de donde venía el humo sin percatarse de la ausencia de Lilian.

― ¿Iban hacia algún lado?― gruñó una voz detrás de ellos― Yo no me acercaría más si fuera ustedes…

― ¿Pero qué…?― dijo Roxton aturdido, tratando de no alzar mucho la voz, a la vez que se giraba junto al kougra de golpe para descubrir a quién hablaba.

―No les recomiendo que estén aquí cerca― repitió el jubjub amarillo con el ceño fruncido.

― ¡Ah eres tú!― exclamó con alivio y en voz baja el lutari

― ¡Werther! ¿Qué haces aquí?― preguntó sorprendido Henry, igualmente bajando la voz.

―Es una larga historia…―respondió Werther― supongo que están aquí para rescatar al profesor Hugo.

―Precisamente― dijo el kougra asintiendo con la cabeza.

―Bueno, me parece que no es momento de platicar ¿Verdad Lilian? Has estado muy callada― Roxton miró hacia atrás de golpe para esperar encontrar su mirada con la de ella, pero solo encontró arbustos y vegetación― ¿Lilian? ¡Ha desaparecido!

― ¡Shhh!― lo acalló el jubjub, y luego prosiguió en voz baja― Llevo rato observándolos y Lilian no estaba con ustedes, además ¿Qué se creen, qué estamos en una fiesta? Nos pueden escuchar― añadió mascullando muy débilmente pero con voz severa― si quieren gritar es mejor que nos alejemos de aquí― y dando la media vuelta, se fue sigilosamente por una senda entre las hojas. Roxton y Henry no tuvieron otra opción más que seguirlo, de nada valía quedarse ahí, si Lilian había desaparecido, quizás estaba en manos de aquel misterioso villano.

La senda se extendía por la jungla, y Werther parecía conocerla a la perfección; eso hizo a Roxton dudar de las verdaderas intenciones del Jubjub, ya tenía un buen interrogatorio preparado para cuando llegaran a un lugar seguro, si es que así ocurría y no los estaba conduciendo hacia una trampa.

― ¡La señorita Lilian ha desaparecido! ¡No puede ser!― se lamentó Henry mientras se dejaba caer a la sombra de un árbol.

―Seguramente la tiene uno de los secuaces de Cicatriz de Garfio― dijo Werther sin parecer alterarse demasiado.

― ¿Qué?... Espera un momento ¿Cicatriz de Garfio?― preguntó atónito Roxton― ¿Él está detrás de todo esto?... Vaya, Clara tenía razón después de todo…― susurró casi a modo de lamento, pensar en ella le causaba un hueco en el estómago― ¿Qué es lo que quiere ese capitán?

―Según me enteré, dominar Neopia…― dijo Henry acomodándose las gafas.

―Eso es obvio… gracias― respondió Roxton sarcástico― Me refiero mi querido amigo a ¿Qué es lo que busca exactamente secuestrando al profesor y trayéndonos a esta isla de nadie?

―Los petpetpets― dijo Werther con voz calma de nuevo― Él los quiere usar para su beneficio.

― ¡Pero esas criaturas son salvajes!― gritó exaltado Roxton― No creo que sea tan fácil controlarlas… ¿O qué? ¿Les daremos una galletita para que sean nuestros amigos?

―No mi estimado señor, el Capitán Cicatriz de Garfio tiene un plan formulado. No lo crea tan tonto ¡Se ha robado mi invento para eso!

― ¿Por eso es que estás aquí Werther?― preguntó en tono curioso el kougra, pero su postura denotaba poco interés en realidad.

― Por eso mismo, después de llevarse al profesor se fue directo a mi laboratorio, me raptó también, y me robó mi nuevo invento― respondió el jubjub exaltándose un poco, pero tratando de guardar la compostura.

― ¿Y cuál es ese dichoso nuevo invento? ¿Una máquina para entrenar petpetpets?― lo cuestionó el lutari incrédulo arqueando las cejas.

―No exactamente señor Colchester, mi nuevo invento me fue encomendado por la tienda de petpets del país de las Hadas. Básicamente para mantener a los petpets bajo control mientras están dentro de la tienda, ya que como sabrá, algunos son muy revoltosos, y a las Hadas no les gusta lidiar de más.

― ¿Y qué es lo que hace exactamente Werther?― preguntó Henry curioso una vez más.

―Crea un sonido para calmar a los petpets, un sonido inaudible para nosotros, ellos se vuelven dóciles y obedecen a todo lo que les digas, es como hipnotizarlos. Aún no estaba probado del todo, pero funcionaba bastante bien en algunas especies de petpets.

―Ah, ya veo por dónde va la cosa…― musitó Roxton recargándose en otro árbol― Entonces el tal capitán modificó la máquina en cuestión para que el sonido que emitiera, contralara a los petpetpets―Se quedó pensando un momento con la mano en el mentón y prosiguió ―Bastante elaborado si me preguntan. Ese capitán se lleva el premio de planes rebuscados ¿Pero para que quiere al profesor? Y más extraño aun ¿Por qué nos quiere a nosotros?

― Ese lupe es más inteligente de lo que te imaginas Roxton, necesita al profesor para que le explique todo lo que sabe a cerca de esas criaturas ¿De qué le sirve controlarlas si no sabe que comen o cuáles son sus debilidades?... A mí me necesitaba para que modificara la máquina, la tiene funcionando en este mismo momento; pero solo conseguí que el sonido controlara a los petpetpets carnívoros, nada más… ¿Acaso no se les hacia raro que no los atacara ninguno?

―Ahora que lo mencionas, sí― aceptó Roxton― Lo que no me explico es, que si el lupe te tenía prisionero ¿Cómo es que estas aquí?

―Tener mi tamaño tiene sus ventajas Lutari. Además el guardia que custodiaba mi celda es bastante dormilón. Y no escapé antes porque mientras reparaba la máquina, el Capitán me vigilaba personalmente. Supongo que después de terminar el trabajo, yo me convertí en materia sin valor, así que no le importó realmente lo que pasara conmigo, quizás si no hubiera escapado en este momento sería comida maraquatica.

―Bueno si, buena historia… Pero aún no me respondes ¿Para qué nos condujo aquí? ¿Para qué nos necesita?― insistió Roxton con desconfianza.

―A ti no te necesita― añadió sombrío el Kougra― a la que necesita es a la señorita Lilian… Ella es el señuelo para que el profesor haga lo que el capitán le diga. Aunque sus habilidades estimado señor Colchester, podrían serle muy útiles, ahora que lo menciona.

― ¿Cómo sabes eso?― preguntó el jubjub arqueando una sola ceja ― ¡Ah ahora entiendo! ―su gesto de curiosidad cambió de inmediato a enojado― ¡Tú eres el espía de Cicatriz de Garfio! ¿Cómo no lo noté?

―Vaya… me descubriste― añadió Henry riendo por lo bajo― mi numerito del neopet retraído los engañó a todos ¿Ah?...―esbozó una sonrisa macabra, todo su aspecto tímido pronto se vio transformado en algo completamente diferente― Bien es una lástima que debas volver a tu celda tan pronto Werther― hizo una seña hacia los árboles y de ahí poco a poco salieron distintos neopets piratas con sus espadas en mano.

―Buena actuación amigo― dijo Roxton con su característica enorme sonrisa en el rostro― Pero creo que hoy no será la ocasión de nuestra perdición. Nos veremos después, cuando estemos más calmados ¡Our vua!― y tomando a Werther entre los brazos trepó con magistralía un árbol cercano ayudado de una liana, y se puso fuera del alcance de los piratas escondiéndose entre las ramas más altas que alcanzó.

Los piratas se confundieron de verlo salir tan rápido, lo buscaron durante cerca de una hora, y aunque Henry les repetía enérgicamente que deberían hacerlos prisioneros, al final se rindieron, y muy frustrados regresaron al campamento.

Roxton mientras tanto, seguía oculto en la copa de uno de los árboles más altos junto con Werther, al ver a los piratas marcharse, decidió descender con cautela.

―Ese kougra no me dio buena espina desde el principió― espetó Werther bastante enojado― yo le dije al profesor que no confiara en él.

―Pues creo que a todos nos engañó, más a Lilian. Ella llegó a quererlo… ¿Sabes?― dijo amargamente y con algo de nerviosismo en la voz― como un hermano obviamente ¿No?...―hizo una pausa y se acomodó el sombrero, luego se aclaró la garganta y añadió con mucho esfuerzo― pero lo consideraba especial...

―Pues sí― comentó Werther sin tomarle importancia al nerviosismo de Roxton― él fue quién la condujo a esta trampa ¿Ahora qué haremos? Tenemos que rescatar al profesor, a Lilian y detener a ese capitán. Suena complicado para mí.

― Creo que conozco a alguien que puede ayudarnos― contestó Roxton muy seguro de sí mismo― El capi es más fuerte de lo que piensas, y conoce de la vida pirata. Supongo que puede ayudarnos.

― ¿Está él aquí?― cuestionó el jubjub inseguro.

―Sí. Se quedó en la costa porque los petpetpets gigantes son demasiado para él, supongo que en cuanto se entere que están bajo control, accederá a ayudarnos, y detendremos a ese Capitán siniestro.

―Está bien, no nos queda de otra. Confiemos en que el capitán Rourke nos ayudará― respondió Werther agarrando camino hacia la costa, mientras era seguido por Roxton.

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p><em>Bueno ¿Qué puedo decir?<em>

_Muchas gracias de nuevo *-*! woa! aquí hay otro capítulo para tí ^^, espero que la historia vaya por buen camino :D y te esté agradando mucho. _

_Esta vez tampoco conté con la ayuda de un beta, espero que sea legible al menos._

_Saludos._


	5. Reencuentro

Los NEOPETS y todos los distintivos relacionados son marcas registradas de **Neopets. Inc y Nickelodeon.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 5<span>**

**Reencuentro**

― ¿Lilian?― clamaba una voz desesperada― ¡Lilian despierta! ¡Despierta por favor!

― ¿Eh?― pronunció Lilian aturdida abriendo los ojos lentamente― ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué pasó?

―Vaya, hasta que despiertas… me había asustado―suspiró con alivio.

― ¡¿Clara! ¿Eres tú?― gritó incrédula la Xweetok mientras se incorporaba un poco― si tú estás aquí… Entonces… ¿Quiere decir que estoy muerta?― preguntó con espanto.

―No― la Wocky soltó una risita― lo que quiere decir es que estamos prisioneras, fuimos traídas hasta aquí por ese malvado capitán Cicatriz de Garfio…

― ¿Cicatriz de Garfio?― preguntó Lilian perpleja mirando alrededor, escudriñando cada rincón, de lo que acababa de darse cuenta, era un calabozo.

―Así es, tal como me lo imaginé, el ruido que escuchamos sí era de esa criatura y fue esa misma criatura, la que provocó la enorme ola por la que el barco se hundió y nos caímos al agua― explicó Clara mientras se recargaba contra la pared.

―Entonces… ¡Eso fue lo que te jaló hacia el fondo!― concluyó Lilian algo atónita e indignada― ¡Vaya!... pero ¿Qué es lo que quiere ese tal capitán de nosotros?

―Quizás esos petpetpets enormes le sean de utilidad para dominar neopia ¿No crees?... ―agregó Clara esbozando una sonrisa―Aunque bueno, cuando llegué aquí, él mismo en persona, me propuso unirme a su plan maléfico y que le explicara todo sobre los secretos de Moltara, la piscina de lava y los monstruos que habitan ahí abajo. Obviamente no accedí, después de eso me metió en esta celda y desde ese momento no he visto a nadie más, salvo a estos caballeros que se supone cuidan que no me escape― señaló hacia donde estaban unos neopets al final de un largo pasillo, del otro lado de las rejas, jugando cellblock de lo más animados.

―Ya veo… ¿Has intentado burlarlos?― preguntó curiosa observándolos con detalle.

―No realmente, la llave la tiene aquel grandote de allá― movió el dedo y ahora señaló exactamente hacia donde estaba un enorme draik encapuchado ― siempre la lleva consigo, él es el único que puede abrir la celda. Intenté forzar la cerradura con este pasador que llevaba en el cabello― le mostró el accesorio ya bastante deformado― pero ¡Todo ha sido en vano!― y lentamente cruzó los brazos frustrada.

― Ummm…. Creo que se me ocurre una idea― dijo Lilian animada― Es un plan descabellado, pero bueno, no perdemos nada intentando. Si les somos de utilidad no creo que nos hagan daño si fallamos de todos modos.

― ¿Qué propones?― preguntó la Wocky dudosa y con algo de escepticismo.

―Ven te lo explicaré―Clara se agachó un poco y Lilian le susurró algo al oído mientras ella asentía con la cabeza repetidas veces.

―Me parece un plan excelente, bastante lógico― aprobó con una sonrisa― Creo que funcionará, porque ellos no parecen ser exactamente los neopets más inteligentes de Neopia.

―Entonces en marcha― sentenció Lilian mientras se ponía en pie de golpe.

― ¿Ahora?― preguntó Clara sorprendida― pero si acabas de despertarte ¿Segura estás bien?

―Perfectamente Clara, además ¿Por qué esperar más tiempo? Neopia no puede esperar a ser salvada de la dominación inminente― se encogió de hombros y con una voz un poco más nostálgica agregó― y yo por mi parte, no puedo esperar a ver mi padre de nuevo.

―Bueno… es que…― insistió Clara con inseguridad― ¿Sabes al menos defensa personal?

―Por supuesto ¿Por quién me tomas?― le sonrió― Tres cursos en la academia de la isla del misterio no son para reírse, no soy ninguna damisela en peligro, debes recordarlo. Además supongo que tú tampoco lo eres― agregó con la sonrisa más pronunciada.

―Si es así, ni hablar, de acuerdo― aceptó la Wocky aun un poco dudosa pero sin tener más opción sonriendo ampliamente también― Espero tu señal entonces.

Lilian se acercó a la reja y observó a todos los neopets que estaban ahí con atención. Retrocedió dos pasos y comenzó a quejarse y a gritar desesperada.

― ¡Ahh!― profirió el último grito de dolor y se dejó caer al suelo de golpe.

― ¡¿No están escuchando?― Gritó Clara con la misma desesperación asomando la cabeza por entre las rejas― ¡A esta neopet le pasa algo! ¡Necesitamos un doctor!

Lilian desde donde estaba tirada abrió un ojo y se lo guiñó a la Wocky quién guiño también su ojo derecho. Rápidamente los neopets que cuidaban la celda se levantaron de sus asientos, se escucho un alboroto, después como todos señalaban molestos al neopet que portaba las llaves pronunciando lo que Clara identificó como un "Ve a ver tú", y finalmente observó al enorme draik rojo que se acercaba con cara de pocos amigos a ver qué era lo que pasaba con las prisioneras.

― ¿Qué es lo que ocurre aquí?― gruñó fastidiado

― ¿Cómo qué ocurre?― se indignó la Wocky poniendo sus manos sobre la cadera impaciente― ¡Lilian está ahí desmayada! ¡Puede que hasta este…! ¡Oh no!...― al pronunciar esta expresión se cubrió la boca con ambas manos a modo de sorpresa, soltó un grito ahogado y prosiguió― ¿Sabe lo que le haría su querido Capitán si se entera que se les pasó la mano al capturarla?... El fondo del mar no es tan bonito como lo pintan. Créame he estado ahí― añadió retadora.

―Grrr― gruño una vez más el draik― Tiene razón… tiene razón…― murmulló para sí mismo nervioso, y abrió la puerta sin más remedio, Clara sonrió ligeramente― Supongo que el tonto de Mark podrá saber que le ocurre― dijo y se inclinó para cargar a Lilian.

―Lo siento― susurró Lilian cuando lo tuvo lo bastante cerca. Con gran habilidad se zafó de los brazos del neopet y le propinó una buena patada en la espalda lanzándolo contra la pared de la celda, lo cual lo dejó inconsciente― De todos modos no me caías bien.

― ¡Vaya!― exclamó Clara asombrada― no mentiste con lo de los cursos de la academia de la isla del misterio. Aunque si me lo preguntas, unos cursos de natación no te vendrían mal, bueno, en Shenkuu conozco a un excelente maestro, si es que algún día tienes tiempo, deberías visitarnos― comentó feliz y tomó las llaves que se habían quedado en la cerradura.

―Lo tomaré en cuenta, gracias― respondió Lilian igualmente feliz y satisfecha, se aclaró la garganta y con expresión triunfadora añadió―Bien, fase uno completada. Fue sencillo… Ahora a la fase dos, esperemos que sea igual de fácil.

Clara tomó la capa que cubría al Draik.

―Bueno, ahora… ¿Quién va en la parte de arriba?― rió divertida la Xweetok.

―Tú si quieres, yo abajo, no te preocupes― dijo Clara haciéndole una seña para que se montara en sus hombros.

―De acuerdo, aunque solo serán unos minutos― y tomando la capa se colocó sobre los hombros de Clara y después se puso la capa― Queda perfecto, nos cubre muy bien― susurró mirando a la Wocky por debajo de la capa.

―Bien, entonces vámonos. Esperemos que todo esto funcione.

Lilian tomó la llave y abrió la celda, luego la cerró de golpe y Clara caminó lentamente por el pasillo para que no se notase que eran dos neopets en lugar de uno.

― ¡Hey Ralf!― gritó un gelert amarillo que jugaba cellblock con un ixi sombra― ¿Todo bien?― Lilian asintió con la cabeza, procurando que fuera completamente cubierta por la capucha, luego le dio un golpecito con el pie a Clara indicándole que continuara caminando, y así lo hizo.

―Bueno, que bien que no era nada grave ¿Verdad?― agregó el Ixi mirándolas curioso mientras avanzaban como esperando una respuesta, y al no obtenerla añadió― ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te comió la lengua el Mazzew?― y soltó una carcajada― No cabe duda de que siempre serás un neopet extraño.

―Si…― dijo el Gelert y las miró curioso― ¿A dónde vas?― Lilian alzó un poco la mano y señaló la puerta.

― ¿Vas a salir?― gruñó un kyrii verde que jugaba solitario en otra mesa sin voltear― Sabes que no se puede, no debes dejar tu puesto… pero en fin, tú eres el que tendrás problemas, no yo. Ándate pues.

―Ese Ralf… es lo más raro que pudieron traernos los mares― murmuró el Ixi en tono burlón, las chicas ya casi estaban fuera de ahí, cuando de pronto…

― ¡Hey!― gritó un kougra amarillo desde otra mesa― ¡Miren sus pies! ¡Ralf es rojo!

― ¡Es cierto!― gritó el gelert y rápidamente desenfundó su daga― ¡Son las dos prisioneras! ¿Casi nos engañaban no?

Lilian y Clara se habían temido que esto ocurriera, sin más remedio Lilian arrojó la capa y ambas quedaron al descubierto, inmediatamente la Xweetok bajó de los hombros de la Wocky y se puso en guardia. Clara hizo lo mismo.

― ¡Nunca nos detendrán!― gritó Lilian altanera― Todos los otros neopets, menos Clara, lanzaron una sonora risotada.

― ¡Vamos princesita!― dijo el ixi con dulzura en la voz― Entrégate y evítate romperte la uña.

― ¡Jamás! ¡Pero qué insolente!― gritó la Xweetok y sin que tuviera tiempo de defenderse le soltó una patada en el brazo y le quitó su daga.

― ¡Vaya! ¡Estas rosas tienen espinas!― gritó el gelert burlón mientras observaba al ixi masajearse la mano― Una pequeña daga no nos va a detener primor― y de la nada desenfundó una enorme espada.

― No, pero quizás una espada sí― dijo Clara sonriendo y le lanzó un puñetazo en la cara para que soltara la espada y la tomó.

― ¡Ah!― gimió de dolor el gelert mientras se sobaba la cara― Esto dejara cicatriz… ¡Me las van a pagar!

― ¡A ellas!― gritó el kyrii a los demás neopets― ¡Atrápenlas!

― ¿Algún brillante plan?― preguntó Clara a Lilian mientras retrocedía lentamente.

―Si― expresó la chica con seguridad― No te despegues de mí― sacó un pequeño frasco y lo arrojó contra el piso, inmediatamente todo se llenó de un humo verde que sofocaba y no dejaba ver nada― Corre― dijo entre tosidos y tomó de la mano a Clara para conducirla a toda velocidad hacia la salida. Las armas se quedaron tiradas en el suelo.

―Eso fue ingenioso― dijo Clara mientras corría detrás de Lilian― ¿De dónde sacaste esa cosa?

―Un día que estaba aburrida en laboratorio la hice, sirve muy bien para escaparse de situaciones así ¿No crees?, siempre cargo una― respondió sin dejar de correr tan rápido como le daban las piernas.

―Pues sí, es bastante útil, tendrás que regalarme una después―Miró hacia atrás― ¿Crees que los hemos perdido?― se detuvo lentamente.

―No lo sé― y también se detuvo para mirar hacia atrás también, pero con más detenimiento― Espero que sí― se dejó caer sentada en el suelo agotada.

―Lilian, creo que no los hemos perdido― comentó Clara en voz baja, pues a lo lejos se podían escuchar los pasos de aquellos piratas― Salgamos de aquí.

―Creo que es mejor escondernos― se puso de pie rápidamente y la jaló hacia unos arbustos detrás de ellas, ambas no notaron que un agujero en el suelo era a donde se estaban acercando, y cayeron de golpe sin previo aviso.

―Auch… eso me dolió― masculló la Wocky sobándose la espalda― por lo menos aquí no nos van a encontrar.

―Quizás ellos no…― añadió nerviosa Lilian al percatarse de un gruñido misterioso dentro del agujero― Hay algo más aquí… Tenemos compañía.

―Ay no… ¿Es una de esas cosas?...― preguntó en un hilo de voz y se abrazó de Lilian

―Eso me temo…― contestó casi sin aliento y la abrazó también llena de temor― No te muevas…

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p><em>Gracias mil a Fannyhikari, por leer esta historia. Espero que te gusten estos capitulos que vienen :)<em>

_Saludos._

_PD: Tampoco tienen beta ;_;! así que cualquier error, porfavor dimelo :) y lo corrijo._


	6. Extraños

Los NEOPETS y todos los distintivos relacionados son marcas registradas de **Neopets. Inc y Nickelodeon.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 6<span>**

**Extraños**

Roxton y Werther habían llegado por fin a la playa. El SS. Primella seguía anclado en la orilla justo como el lutari lo había dejado antes de partir. Ambos caminaron lentamente hacia allá, y después de comprobar que estaban solos, subieron a bordo. Los dos neopets buscaron en cada rincón del barco, pero no encontraron ni rastro del capitán, ni de Scrap.

― ¿Dónde se habrán metido?― preguntó frustrado Roxton― ¿Crees que los hayan capturado?― se alarmó y se asomó por la borda para buscarlos en tierra.

―Es lo más probable― respondió sin tacto, de lo más natural y sin moverse de donde estaba― esos piratas son como una plaga, están por todos lados ¿Ahora qué haremos?... ¿Plan B?

―Ningún plan B mi estimado amigo, no se me ocurre nada. Creo que esta vez estamos perdidos― Aún no terminaba de decir esto, cuando alcanzó a ver un enorme barco pirata que se acercaba.

― ¡Ay no! ¡Lo que nos faltaba!― exclamó Werther enojado― Llegaron más refuerzos de ese Cicatriz de Garfio.

― ¡Escondámonos! ¡Pronto!― le sugirió Roxton, y antes de que pudiera protestar, lo tomó con el brazo derecho y de un brinco saltó al agua, luego nadó hacia la orilla y se ocultaron detrás de unas rocas que estaban ahí, para tener una mejor visión del barco aquel.

― ¡Psst!― llamaron justo detrás de donde estaban.

― ¿Qué fue eso?― dijo Werther y volteó; eran el capitán y Scrap que estaban ocultos en uno de los árboles aledaños.

―Con que ahí estaban, menos mal― susurró Roxton para sí mismo mirándolos, después tornó su vista hacia el barco para seguir observando lo que pasaba.

El barco era grandísimo, y tenía una enorme bandera pirata impresa en una vela. Cuando hubo anclado completamente en la costa, vieron a una gran cantidad de piratas que bajaron de ahí, liderados por un Usul rubio, que tenía la pinta de ser el capitán del barco. Roxton lo observó detenidamente, si ese barco tenía capitán, entonces no eran secuaces de Cicatriz de Garfio; por otro lado, el Usul se le hacía familiar. Pensó un momento… Pero no lograba recordar de donde lo conocía.

―Bien…― dijo el Usul con aire magistral― ¿Es esta la isla que dijiste ver en tus sueños Isca?

―Así es―contestó la Aisha Maraquatica mientras asomaba la cabeza por encima del agua― Ese capitán no debe andar muy lejos de aquí.

―En marcha entonces― dijo un kyrii que se encontraba junto a ellos.

―Tranquilo Jaques, no debemos precipitarnos―advirtió el Usul con desconfianza― creo que huelo a unos fisgones en las cercanías…― y señaló el SS. Primella con desaire― seguro ese tramposo ya sabe que estamos aquí, y envió a sus sirvientes a que nos espiaran― y con cara de pocos amigos ordenó― ¡Todos búsquenlos!

Roxton sintió que se le helaba la piel, se estaba refiriendo al él y sus amigos, pero estaba equivocado, ellos no eran ningunos espías… Sin embargo, se trataba de piratas, no se pondrían a indagar sus verdaderas intenciones, los atacarían sin razón; esa era su naturaleza.

Los piratas se disiparon por toda la playa, solo era cuestión de unos minutos que los encontraran y estuvieran a su merced. Roxton bien podría librarse de ellos y escapar él solo, pero no podía dejar a sus amigos ahí. Eran todos o nada.

Tenía dos opciones, dejarse capturar por los piratas recién llegados, o podía encararlos e intentar convencerlos de que estaban de su lado, y que juntos lograrían detener al Capitán cicatriz de garfio. Todas las ideas giraban en su mente como un torbellino; tenía que tomar una decisión rápidamente, o de lo contrario, el futuro del profesor y de Lilian quedaría en manos de estos otros piratas, y no es que no confiara en que lo detendrían, más bien no confiaba en que tuvieran compasión de sus dos amigos secuestrados.

― ¡Hey!― gritó el lutari saliendo de su escondite precipitadamente, provocando así que los piratas se concentraran a su alrededor mal encarados y apuntando con sus espadas― No nos pongamos agresivos… Yo solo quiero hablar…― sonrió como siempre lo hacía e hizo una seña discreta con la mano a Werther para que no saliera de su escondite.

― ¿De qué quieres hablar lutari?― dijo de pronto el Usul abriéndose paso entre los piratas para acercarse más a Roxton― Es acaso… ¿Qué quieres pedir una última voluntad?

―Nada de eso mi estimado amigo― respondió Roxton manteniendo la sonrisa tan grande como siempre y ocultando el nerviosísimo que sentía por dentro― Simplemente quisiera arreglar algo… Un detalle pequeño sin importancia…

―Ah…― exclamó el Usul con expresión sarcástica― ¿Desde cuándo la basura de mar da explicaciones o pide favores?... Seguro es una treta.

―No, o bueno, piensa lo que quieras. Simplemente pido que se me conceda hablar― de pronto, cayó en cuenta. Se trataba de Garin, aquel pirata que había logrado detener a Cicatriz de Garfio cuando quiso destruir la Nueva Maraqua, quizás si lo escucharía.

― ¡Déjalo hablar Garin!― Gritó la Aisha― No creo que sea nuestro enemigo― Roxton la reconoció también a ella, se trataba de Isca. La Aisha que podía ver el futuro a través de sus sueños, había leído sobre ellos en la neopedia.

―Isca… ¿Estás segura?― preguntó Garin volteando hacia el agua, donde se encontraba.

―Claro, ― respondió despreocupada― si no ¿Crees que dejaría ir a uno de los secuaces de Cicatriz de Garfio? Déjalo que hable… Vamos― y le guiñó el ojo.

―Está bien, si tú lo dices―cedió dirigiéndose a ella un poco sonrojado, luego volvió la mirada hacia el lutari y continuó― Entonces habla.

―Gracias señorita― exclamó amablemente Roxton, mientras hacia una reverencia y se quitaba el sombrero en señal de respeto y gratitud hacia Isca, la cual le devolvió la reverencia y le sonrió― Solamente diré una cosa… Estoy aquí para rescatar a unos muy queridos amigos míos, pero me temo que yo solo no puedo hacer gran cosa, así que solicito su ayuda.

― ¿Ayuda?...― exclamó el Usul incrédulo― No te ves débil, eso me hace dudar… Se nota con tan solo mirarte que tienes gran fortaleza, bien te las puedes arreglar para rescatar tú solo a tus "amigos".

―No solo se trata de eso― dijo Roxton discrepando un poco su sonrisa― Me interesa neopia, no puedo permitir que Cicatriz de Garfio lleve a cabo esos planes tan ruines, más si para eso va utilizar el conocimiento que le robó a mis amigos, eso sí que no lo puedo permitir. Además quiero aclarar que no me encuentro solo en esto, tengo otros tres amigos que están dispuestos a ayudar.

― ¿Dispuestos? ¿Quiénes?― susurró a modo de recriminación el capitán Rourke desde el árbol donde se encontraba oculto junto con Scrap.

―Bueno, ya veo tu punto― dijo Garin al parecer sin haber oído al capitán― Supongo que tenemos un objetivo en común, así que bueno… digamos que te brindaré "ayuda".

― ¡Muchas gracias!― agradeció lleno de júbilo― Soy Roxton Colchester III por cierto― y le tendió la mano para cerrar el trato.

―Puedes llamarme Garin…― y se la estrechó con una sonrisa.

― ¡Chicos vamos! ¡Es seguro salir!― gritó y Werther, Scrap y el capitán Rourke salieron de sus escondites― Él nos va ayudar Werther, recuperaremos tu invento y, salvaremos al profesor y a Lilian.

―Esta ayuda es mucho más de lo que me pude imaginar, nunca pensé que conocería a alguien como Garin en persona― dijo Werther, inexpresivo como siempre, y se acomodó los anteojos como para examinar más detenidamente al Usul.

―Con que Garin― dijo Scrap con la mirada iluminada― Eres un pirata legendario ¿Me das tu autógrafo?

― ¿A… autógrafo?― tartamudeó Garin ruborizado, Isca al verlo no pudo evitar reírse.

― ¡No es tiempo de esas tonterías!― lo regañó el capitán y le dio un golpe en la cabeza para que guardara la compostura.

―Bueno entonces… ¿A dónde nos dirigimos ahora?― dijo el kyrii― Tenemos que actuar pronto si es que queremos detener a ese rufián― estrujó una piedra en su puño y la convirtió en un montoncito de polvo en cuestión de segundos― No podemos permitir que se salga con la suya.

―Pues seguiremos la estrategia que teníamos planeada Jaques. Y en cuanto a ti Roxton, piensa rápido― y sin previo aviso le lanzó una espada de un material extraño que al principio no identificó, pero después se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un arma de maractita.

― ¡Wow!― gritó Scrap emocionado― ¿Eso es…?

―Sí…―respondió Roxton sin comprender― Pero no puedo llevarla… muchas gracias― se la tendió a Garin para devolvérsela.

―La necesitarás, créelo― respondió el Usul rechazando la espada con la mano, para que él se la quedara― Ahora dime ¿Cómo son tus amigos? Daremos prioridad a rescatarlos.

―Pues se trata de una Xweetok roja y su padre, un Tonu marrón. Pobres, deben estar aterrados― susurró con pesadez mientras se imaginaba a Lilian Clamando ayuda y llorando dentro de una sucia Celda, esa imagen lo puso mal.

―Está bien, no perdamos tiempo entonces ―dijo y le dio una palmada para tranquilizarlo― Jaques, tú nos cubres la retaguardia.

―Entendido― respondió con una sonrisa ansiosa en los labios― ¡A terminar con ese Cicatriz de Garfio!― Todos los piratas que los acompañaban Alzaron sus espadas y profirieron un grito de Guerra.

― Isca, tú espéranos aquí, y por lo que más quieras, ten mucho cuidado. Si ves que hay peligro huyes, y no lo piensas más ¿De acuerdo?

―De acuerdo, no te preocupes por mí. Recuerda que mi sueño profético termina mal, cuídate tú también, no intentes ser un héroe si no puedes― dijo y lo despidió con la mano mientras lo veía marchar preocupada desde la orilla del mar.

El enorme grupo echó a andar por la espesa selva. Roxton le explicó a Garin detenidamente toda la información que tenía sobre el plan de Cicatriz de Garfio, y le contó sobre su amarga experiencia con Henry. Debían estar muy alertas por si se aparecía por ahí con todo su séquito de malandrines, era un hipócrita y quizás intentaría engañarlos una vez más.

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p><em>Waaa, ahora sí actualicé rápidamente :). Espero te guste jeje grax por tu review T_T! aquí tienes lo que pasó con Roxton... :)<em>

_Saludos!_


	7. Rencores olvidados

Los NEOPETS y todos los distintivos relacionados son marcas registradas de **Neopets. Inc y Nickelodeon.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 7<span>**

**Rencores**** olvidados**

Lilian y Clara habían caído sorpresivamente en un agujero en medio de la jungla mientras escapaban. Por un lado, las había salvado de la ira de los piratas que, supuestamente, las vigilaban, pero por otro, las había metido en un aprieto que parecía ser peor.

Ahora las dos se encontraban llenas de miedo y temblorosas, a merced de alguna criatura salvaje que quizás se había ocultado en el agujero para cazar. El gruñido se escuchaba cada vez más cerca de ellas, a sus espaldas.

― ¿C…crees que sea uno de esos horribles petpetpets?...― Tartamudeó casi sin voz Clara.

―N….no lo sé… Q…quisiera que Roxton estuviera aquí― Expresó Lilian abrazándose más fuerte de la wocky.

―Y…Yo también, pero… creo que este… es… es el final…― tragó saliva y cerró los ojos para esperar lo peor.

―S…supongo que sí― dijo la Xweetok en un hilo de voz― pero… si algo nos va a comer, quiero ver que lo hará…― y con mucho más que miedo giró lentamente la cabeza para ver a su atacante. Detrás de ellas, se encontraba un petpetpet pequeñito, no tanto como los petpetpets normales, sino más bien se trataba un cachorro, que parecía estarse atragantando con algo, por eso gruñía de forma tan estrepitosa. Al percatarse de ello Lilian corrió a su auxilio, lo tomó entre sus brazos y le golpeó la espalda hasta que se escupió la causa de su atragantamiento, una rama, que aunque muy corta, parecía bastante gruesa para su garganta.

― ¿L…Lilian?― preguntó temerosa la Wocky al no sentirla cerca sin abrir los ojos― ¿Estás viva?...

― ¡Sí!― gritó la Xweetok con entusiasmo― Nos hemos asustado por nada, solo se trata de un bebé que se atragantaba con la rama de una planta de chokato.

― ¿Qué?― se volteó de golpe para comprobarlo con sus propios ojos.

―Míralo― dijo Lilian mostrándoselo entre sus brazos, el petpetpet se alzó y comenzó a lamerle la cara en señal de agradecimiento por salvarle la vida.

―Menos mal― suspiró aliviada― Es muy lindo―se acercó y suavemente le acarició la cabecita con una mano, el petpetpet en seguida se la lamió, parecía bastante entusiasmado y lleno de vida. Era color verde, andaba en cuatro patas y tenía un hocico alargado, Lilian y Clara jamás habían visto un ejemplar de esa especie antes. La isla guardaba al parecer más secretos aún.

― ¿Dónde estará su mamá?...― preguntó Lilian angustiada― Es muy chiquito para andar sin su madre ¿Estás perdido pequeño?― El petpetpet asintió con la cabeza.

―Quizás deberíamos buscar a su manada, no deben andar lejos, ya que se nota que no tiene más de unas horas de estar aquí atrapado, si no hubieras llegado para sacarle esa rama de la garganta, no sabemos qué hubiera pasado― dijo Clara pensativa mientras ideaba un plan para salir del agujero.

―Sí, creo que tienes razón Clara ¿Algún plan para salir de aquí?― preguntó Lilian que aun cargaba al petpetpet en los brazos.

―Por supuesto― respondió sonriendo― treparé hasta arriba, les lanzo una liana y los saco. No me será difícil llegar hasta allá. Soy más ágil de lo que crees.

―Está bien― aprobó― Nosotros esperamos aquí a que nos saques.

―No se vayan ir― bromeó Clara y comenzó a trepar. Cuando llegó hasta arriba, buscó una liana larga, ató un extremo a un árbol y lanzó el otro por el agujero. Lilian la tomó, se puso el petpetpet en el hombro con mucho cuidado― Sujétate pequeñito― le susurró con dulzura y comenzó a trepar por la liana. Clara ayudaba desde arriba halando lo más fuerte que podía.

Después de unos instantes, los tres se encontraron en la superficie aliviados de haber salido de semejante embrollo. Ahora les quedaba algo que hacer antes de buscar a Roxton y los demás, debían encontrar primero a la familia del pequeño petpetpet que casi las mataba del susto.

― ¿Por dónde comenzamos a buscar?― preguntó Lilian observando hacia todos los rincones de la selva.

―Fácil, dónde veamos plantas rotas, o quizás huellas― señaló una enorme huella en el piso. Era del tamaño de un Tonu completo― Bingo…

―En marcha― acarició al petpetpet y le dijo con ternura― Pronto estarás con tu familia pequeñito.

Ambas neopets, echaron a andar por la jungla cuidadosamente; buscaban rastros de la familia del pequeñito que descansaba en los brazos de Lilian. Por suerte al dar la vuelta por una vereda, lograron divisar un pequeño rastro. El rastro era claro y no les costó mucho tiempo encontrar a la manada.

―Son enormes― exclamó asombrada Clara al verlos detrás de unos arbustos― Vamos, suelta al pequeñito y que se vaya con ellos.

―Adiós pequeño, cuídate. Ya no juegues lejos de tu mami― lo puso en el suelo, y el cachorro se fue corriendo hacia su mamá.

―Bueno, es momento de que nosotras nos vayamos de aquí― exclamó la Wocky, pero antes de terminar la frase, se dio cuenta de que ya estaban rodeadas por esos enormes petpetpets.

Al principio sintieron mucho miedo por su enorme tamaño, pero después de dieron cuenta de que los petpetpets no parecían querer atacarlas, uno de ellos les ofreció una rama enorme de una planta extraña que Clara no pudo reconocer, pero por el semblante de Lilian parecía que ella sabía todos los detalles acerca de esta y estaba en una sola palabra, fascinada.

Clara se quedó pasmada e inmóvil, lo contrario de Lilian que en seguida se inclinó a tomar muestras de la enorme rama y las guardó en un frasquito. El petpetpet que se las había ofrecido se acercó a ella, y con su enorme lengua la lamió completita, la Xweetok se rió y se acercó para acariciarlo.

―Ven Clara, acércate son inofensivos― dijo Lilian animada acariciando a una de aquellas enormes criaturas. Clara lentamente se acercó y la acarició también, al principio con miedo, pero luego se dio cuenta de que lo que decía la Xweetok era cierto, eran completamente inofensivos, al menos con ellas dos― Creo que están agradecidos de que hayamos encontrado al pequeñito y lo trajéramos sano y salvo de vuelta.

―Eso me parece― respondió la Wocky anonadada ante la majestuosidad de semejantes petpetpets. Se quedaron un rato observandolos, pero luego Clara recordó que aún tenían algo que hacer, así que dejó de acariciar al petpetpet y con una enorme sonrisa dijo― Es muy interesante y divertido estar aquí con nuestros nuevos amigos Lilian, pero creo que deberíamos irnos, recuerda que Roxton y los demás aún andan por ahí, y no sabemos qué trama exactamente ese Cicatriz de Garfio.

―Tienes razón― dejó en seco de acariciar al petpetpet también― lo siento amigos, pero tenemos que irnos, muchas gracias por las muestras.

―Cuiden más del pequeñito― añadió Clara felizmente a la vez que echaba a andar por una senda y se despedía con la mano. La selva se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la mirada.

― ¡Qué fascinantes criaturas! ¿No lo crees Clara?― expresó la Xweetok contemplando el frasquito donde había guardado la muestra, cuando ya se hallaban lejos de ahí.

―Sí, y se nota que viniste bien preparada para la ocasión― señaló el frasquito.

―Siempre Cargo un frasco para muestras, es la costumbre― lanzó una risita y se guardó el diminuto frasco en un bolsillo― ¿Tienes idea de hacia dónde está la playa?― detuvo el paso en seco.

―Sinceramente creo que no… Pero ¿Por qué la playa?― preguntó curiosa deteniéndose también; no la comprendía, en su opinión sería mejor ir a buscar al profesor de una vez.

―En la playa están el Capitán Rourke y Scrap, quizás ellos nos ayuden a encontrar a Roxton y a mi padre― explicó y guardó el frasco. Se puso alerta, no fuera a ser que de un momento a otro los atacara un petpetpet o los piratas que habían intentado capturarlas de nuevo.

―Ya veo…― comprendió su postura y se puso de pronto alerta también― si fuera de noche sabría guiarme por la posición de las estrellas, pero de todos modos estos árboles no me dan mucha visibilidad hacia el cielo; así que creo que estamos varadas aquí…― suspiró y se dejó caer sentada en el suelo― deberíamos pensar bien hacia donde seguimos avanzando, por lo pronto un descanso no estaría mal.

―Supongo que no, yo también estoy muerta…― se sentó en una piedra, y con un dejo de pesadez en la voz, agregó― Quizás sería buena idea regresar con nuestros nuevos amigos, digo, al menos así no estaríamos tan desprotegidas como ahora. Quisiera que Roxton estuviera aquí.

―Tienes razón… yo también desearía que Roxton estuviera aquí, al menos el sabría hacia dónde ir, o nos daría ánimos con sus tonterías y sus ocurrencias― dijo Clara con algo de nostalgia en la voz― Aunque obviamente eso no quiere decir que no nos podamos defender por nosotras mismas ¿Verdad?

―Sí…― suspiró, luego abrió los ojos como platos, él no tenía la más mínima idea de que Clara estaba viva― ¡Imagínate el gusto que le va a dar a Roxton saber que estás viva! Pobre, casi se muere al pensar que te habías…

― ¿En serio? ¿Tan mal se puso?― preguntó intentando ocultar el gusto que le daba oír que Roxton había sufrido así por ella.

―Sí, creo que significas mucho para él― susurró a modo de lamento bajando la cabeza y con la voz algo quebrada― Al menos puedo quitarme un peso de encima, ahora que estás aquí. No me perdonaría el haberle quitado a alguien tan valiosa para su vida― agregó y volteó a mirarla con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, denotaba totalmente la mezcla de sentimientos que sentía por dentro― Eres una gran Neopet, lamento haberte juzgado tan mal, perdóname.

―Perdóname tú a mí…― respondió casi pasmada, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, Lilian le pedía disculpas a ella, a pesar de haber sido Clara misma, quién la había tratado como si estuviese loca. Se acercó y en un solo movimiento rápido, la abrazó― Yo soy quien debería pedir disculpas, no tú. Yo soy quién se portó mal contigo al principio.

―Gracias Clara, pero no…― pronunció y se puso a llorar sobre su hombro correspondiendo al abrazo― Te confesaré que no me agradabas nada, solamente porque Roxton siempre estaba contigo, y a mí me… me olvidó… Sentía como si me hubiera cambiado por ti, aunque bueno soy una tonta… él y yo nunca entablamos una amistad tan estrecha en realidad, aún no puedo comprender porque perdí la cabeza de ese modo.

Clara se quedó pasmada, no supo que más decir, con que esa era la razón de que hubiera tanta antipatía entre las dos al principio. Tenía que admitir que le molestaba también que alguien más captara la atención de su mejor amigo, pero no entendía por qué… Sin embargo, Lilian también era su amiga ahora, así que no se iba a dejar dominar por aquellos instintos que le habían aconsejado alejarla para que desapareciera y no volviera jamás. Ahora las dos estaban en paz, y no había rencores ni nada por el estilo, simplemente la amistad sincera.

No pensaban en nada, simplemente se quedaron ahí un rato, Lilian dejó de llorar pero pese a eso, siguió abrazando fuertemente a Clara, ahora la sentía como una hermana, había una especie de conexión que ambas sentían pero que no supieron describir, ahora solo se tenían mutuamente para vagar por esa escabrosa selva. De repente un ruido entre la maleza las hizo volver a la realidad, pues se encontraban en medio de una isla de nadie, a miles de kilómetros de la civilización, y debían mantenerse alerta, terminaron el abrazo y miraron en todas direcciones buscando el origen de ese ruido.

― ¡Señorita Lilian!― bramó desesperadamente una voz que fue familiar para las dos neopets.

― ¡Henry!― gritó emocionada la Xweetok y corrió a su encuentro, lo abrazó y comenzó a abrumarlo con preguntas― ¿Estás bien? ¿Te separaste de Roxton? ¿Dónde está él? ¿Algo le pasó?

―Pues… ― tartamudeó el kougra, se soltó de Lilian de pronto y miró hacia Clara sorprendido, puso una expresión aparentemente de felicidad y de un grito exclamó― ¡Señorita Clara! ¡Está viva!

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p><em>Muchas gracias, pronto más sobre Garin y lo que pasó con los demás.<em>

_Saludos! Espero que te guste este capitulo!_


	8. Encuentro inesperado

Los NEOPETS y todos los distintivos relacionados son marcas registradas de **Neopets. Inc y Nickelodeon.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 8<span>**

**Encuentro inesperado**

Lilian y Clara se habían topado con el mentiroso y traicionero de Henry, ambas ignoraban todo lo que había pasado, por supuesto. No tenían la menor idea de que se encontraban ante un neopet ruin, que solo tenía planeado engañarlas para hacerlas prisioneras y que volvieran a la celda de donde se habían escapado hace apenas unas horas.

―Estoy más viva que nunca― expresó Clara cruzando los brazos y sonriendo forzadamente, aquel neopet no le inspiraba mucha confianza desde el principio, pero recordando que había juzgado mal a Lilian, decidió darle una oportunidad a él también, y no ser tan dura.

―Me alegra mucho encontrarlas a las dos, quisiera que por favor me acompañaran― dijo Henry mientras jugaba nerviosamente con los dedos.

― ¿Para qué Henry? ¿Pasó algo malo?― preguntó Lilian angustiada.

―S…si― tartamudeó― Es el señor Colchester…

― ¿Le pasó algo a Roxton?― preguntó la Wocky con gesto casi amenazante― ¡Responde!― el Kougra las observó un momento y después sin previo aviso, comenzó a reírse como demente.

― ¿Henry?... ¿Estás bien?― tartamudeó Lilian llena de miedo.

― ¡Chicos llévenselas! ¡Son todas suyas!― gritó con una carcajada haciendo una seña hacia la vegetación, un enorme grupo de piratas mal encarados salió al instante. Era una emboscada, habían caído en una trampa. Ambas pudieron reconocer a algunos, el Gelert amarillo que tantos problemas les había causado estaba ahí.

― ¿Henry por qué… por qué nos traicionas?― bramó Lilian pasmada y furiosa.

―Yo no traiciono a nadie― respondió con expresión despótica― siempre he estado del lado de mi amo, el Capitán Cicatriz de Garfio, todas esas tonterías que te llegué a decir primor, no iban en serio… Espero no haber roto tu corazón― rió descaradamente, se acercó un poco más a Lilian y luego añadió en tono altanero― Pero no teman, el Capitán las necesita vivas, así que no les haré ningún daño.

― ¡Eres un…!― gruñó Clara casi golpeándolo en la cara, pero fue detenida por Lilian quién le susurró que no hiciera una locura.

― ¿Neopet sin igual?― completó el kougra observándola despóticamente― Sí, tienes razón mi querida Clara ― sacó una espada y apuntó a su cuello― Cooperen, porque aunque el jefe las quiera vivas, no creo que se moleste si mi espada, corta por accidente a alguna de las dos.

― ¡Hey! ― Gritó Roxton sonriendo a sus espaldas― Henry Viejo amigo ¿Haces una fiesta y no me invitas?

― ¡Tú!― bramó Henry fúrico― ¡Atrápenlo!

― ¡Roxton!― gritaron las dos neopets al unísono llenas de alegría.

― ¿C…Clara?― pronunció el Lutari sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían― ¡Estás viva!―Detrás de Roxton aparecieron Garin, Jaques y los demás neopets que los acompañaban. Lilian notó la presencia de Werther también, y aunque le sorprendió, prefirió no preguntar en ese momento.

― ¿Garin?― exclamó el Kougra sorprendido― ¡Ja! ¡Ni todos juntos podrán contra nosotros! ¡Al ataque!

Rápidamente se comenzó a librar una batalla entre el bando de Garin y el bando liderado por Henry. Las dos chicas, se alejaron lentamente para ir hacia donde estaba Roxton y hablar con él un instante. El lutari por su parte, no cabía de felicidad y asombro al ver que su amiga estaba viva.

― ¡Clara! ¡No lo puedo creer!― gritó de emoción y corrió a abrazarla― ¿Cómo es que…?

―Todo era una trampa de ese malvado Capitán― explicó la Wocky al tiempo que se separaba de Roxton bastante ruborizada― Él fue quien me trajo hasta acá. Gracias por preocuparte por mí.

―Por nada, para eso estamos los amigos ¿No crees? No vuelvas a asustarme así― y sonrió como siempre lo hacía, luego le acarició el cabello.

Lilian observaba impotente la escena, su interior le decía que corriera a separarlos, los celos la estaban invadiendo; sin embargo, no podía dejarse llevar por esos impulsos, Clara se había ganado ese cariño tan especial que le tenía Roxton a pulso, así que se contuvo, y hasta esbozó una sonrisa para disimular.

―Lilian, me alegra que tú también estés a salvo― dijo Roxton dirigiéndole una mirada y una sonrisa fugaz― Las dos quédense aquí, no se muevan― agregó poniéndose serio.

― ¡Oye! Podemos defendernos, no nos creas inofensivas― respondió Clara bastante animada― Lilian sabe perfectamente deshacerse de estos tipos ¿No es así?

―Obvio, guarda cuidado Roxton. Estaremos bien― le guiñó el ojo― No permitiré que nada le pase a Clara ¿De acuerdo?

― ¿A mí?― preguntó la Wocky sin entender, Roxton tampoco comprendió el sentido de eso último.

―Solo prometan que las dos van a estar bien, caminen hacia allá― dijo el lutari señalando en dirección a una pared de roca, luego desenfundó la espada de maractita y marchó hacia donde se libraba la batalla.

Ambas neopets obedecieron y corrieron a ocultarse cerca de la mencionada pared de roca, pero al tocarla, pudieron darse cuenta de que no parecía tratarse de una formación natural, más bien parecía creada por alguien más. A las dos les pareció extraño, así que la investigaron más a fondo y caminaron un poco. Se trataba de una cueva artificial, iluminada débilmente por unas antorchas, acomodadas alrededor de la cámara principal, dentro se encontraban una extraña máquina plateada con forma de fonógrafo gigante.

― ¿Qué será esto?― preguntó la Wocky acercándose más para observarla mejor.

―Se parece a uno de los prototipos de Werther, solo que a una escala mucho mayor― contestó Lilian examinando cuidadosamente la máquina con la mirada también― Quizás por eso está aquí…―hizo una pausa para pensar― ¿Para qué querría su invento ese Capitán?― susurró para sí misma, era evidente que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de para que servía.

―Hola princesas― pronunció de pronto una voz― ¿Recuerdan que teníamos un asunto pendiente? ―Era el gelert al que habían golpeado unas horas antes.

― ¡Déjanos en paz o ya verás!― gritó la Xweetok poniéndose en guardia.

―Una vez lograron escapar de pura suerte, pero no permitiré que eso se repita, no dejaré que dos nenitas se quieran pasar de listas conmigo― sentenció el Gelert desde la entrada del pasillo con resentimiento en la voz― Soy consciente de que el jefe las quiere vivas, pero un accidente es algo sin remedio, y lo más importante, sin culpable―esbozó una sonrisa que les puso los pelos de punta a las dos.

―No sé qué planees, pero ten por sabido que no va a funcionar― dijo Clara poniéndose en guardia también

― Si funcionará― pronunció con convicción y dio un golpe muy fuerte a una de las paredes de la cueva, ésta se estremeció.

― ¡Détente!― gritó Lilian― Ya sé lo que planeas. No puedes destruir la cueva.

― ¿No puedo?― la retó el Gelert alzando una ceja y golpeó con más fuerza la pared.

―Eres muy tonto― dijo Clara― podemos salir de aquí sin problemas.

―No lo creo― hizo una seña y otros piratas llegaron junto a él para cercar la entrada desde afuera.

―No debí hablar― se lamentó la Wocky en voz baja.

― ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?― preguntó Lilian preocupada.

― ¿Pedir ayuda?― respondió Clara.

―No se molesten chicas― dijo el Gelert― sus amigos están muy ocupados, despídanse― y con gesto triunfante dio otro fuerte golpe a la pared de la cueva, provocando así que comenzara colapso inminente, solamente tuvo que dar tres pasos hacia atrás para salir del peligro, pero ahí las aguardarían para evitar su fuga.

Las dos observaban como todo se derrumbaba a su alrededor, Clara intentó correr hacia la entrada, pero uno de los piratas la golpeó haciéndola caer y lastimarse un tobillo. Lilian la observó en el suelo con frustración, ya habían superado demasiadas cosas como para terminar aplastadas dentro de una cueva, tampoco podía permitir que a Clara le pasara nada, Roxton la había perdido una vez, no la iba a perder de nuevo, de eso se encargaría ella.

Los piratas por su parte, las observaban desde fuera riendo burlonamente y regodeándose, como si de una carrera de poogles se tratase, realmente no tenían sentimientos.

― ¡Oigan! ¿Qué es lo que creen que hacen?― gritó Roxton a sus espaldas furioso viendo como la cueva se derrumbaba, con sus amigas acorraladas dentro y a aquellos rufianes disfrutando el espectáculo― ¡Dejen a mis amigas en paz!― se acercó y con movimientos magistrales de su espada, se libró uno por uno de los piratas que cercaban la entrada. El derrumbe continuaba, así que velozmente entró y se dirigió hacia ellas.

―Roxton, gracias una vez más― le dijo la Xweetok con una enorme sonrisa.

―No hay tiempo Lilian, debemos salir de aquí― tomó a Clara en brazos y corrió hacia la salida seguido por Lilian que no dijo nada más.

― ¿A dónde creen que van?― bramó furioso el Gelert apenas manteniéndose en pie desde la entrada―No voy a permitir que se escapen ¿Oyeron?― y entró, solamente para asegurarse de que no salieran vivos de ahí.

― ¿Qué acaso tienes siete vidas?― expresó Roxton sarcástico― Me encantaría jugar contigo, pero tengo dos amigas que sacar de una cueva que se derrumba― le dio una patada tumbándolo en el suelo y siguió corriendo. Lilian lo seguía de cerca, de repente sintió que algo la detenía de la pierna, era el Gelert aún tumbado, estaba usando todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para retenerla, se la llevaría consigo al menos a ella.

―No dejaré que te marches de aquí princesa― exclamó con debilidad pero sonriendo tan maliciosamente como hace un rato y la sujetó de la pierna con ambas manos. Lilian Intentó zafarse varias veces, pensó que no sería mucho problema librarse de él porque estaba débil, pero se equivocó, la lluvia de escombros cada vez se volvía más densa, y le impedía articular los golpes para defenderse, el Gelert reía y no la soltaba. No quiso pedirle ayuda a Roxton, que salvara a Clara primero.

El lutari estaba a punto de salir cuando se percató de la ausencia de Lilian, tenía que ayudarla, pero el polvo y las piedras que caían tampoco le permitían una buena visibilidad a él. Pensó en regresar, pero recordó que Clara se encontraba en sus brazos, estaba en un dilema. Después de meditarlo unos segundos decidió correr rápido a la salida, dejar a Clara fuera y después regresar por Lilian, el derrumbe no iba tan rápido, le daba tiempo suficiente para lograrlo.

Llegó a la salida y dejó a Clara fuera de la cueva, regresó a la cueva rápidamente sin decirle nada, a pesar de que su expresión denotaba preocupación.

― ¡Lilian! ¿Dónde estás?― gritó con desesperación y casi sin visibilidad, mientras las rocas y el escombro seguían cayendo por todos lados.

― ¡Por aquí!― gritó Lilian feliz de escucharlo. Roxton siguió por dónde había escuchado la voz y finalmente la encontró. Pudo detectar rápidamente al Gelert que la sujetaba de la pierna, le propinó un golpe y liberó a su amiga.

― ¡Vámonos de aquí!― La sujetó de la mano y la jaló hacia la salida, Lilian no dijo nada otra vez, prefería esperar a que estuvieran fuera, y libres de todo peligro para agradecerle. La visibilidad se volvía peor a cada segundo, aun así, vislumbraron débilmente la salida. Corrieron y justo en la entrada…

― ¡Eso si que no señor Colchester!― gritó Henry más que furioso― Usted no saldrá vivo de aquí, de eso me encargo yo― Y lo empujó con gran fuerza hacia adentro de la cueva, la cual estaba aparentemente ya en sus últimos instantes. Él lutari soltó a Lilian antes de caer dentro, para no arrastrarla junto con él y que lograra salir sana y salva de la cueva. Intentó levantarse casi tan pronto como tocó el suelo, pero una enorme roca le golpeó la cabeza y lo dejó inconsciente también.

― ¡Basta!― gritó Lilian lanzándose sobre Henry― ¡Déjalo en paz!

―Tranquilízate primor― pronunció calmo y quitándosela de encima en un solo movimiento― En el lugar a donde irá, no va a sufrir más― Observemos el espectáculo.

― ¡Cállate!―bufó Clara y le dio un manotazo en la espalda― ¡Lilian, yo me encargo de él! ¡Saca a Roxton de ahí!

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p><em>Muchas gracias, aquí tienes la continuación :) espero que en serio te esté gustando esta historia!<em>

_Saludos y besos :)_

_PD. ya sabes que hace falta el beta xD dudas, aclaraciones y quejas, no dudes en hacérmelas llegar ^^._


	9. Accidentes

Los NEOPETS y todos los distintivos relacionados son marcas registradas de **Neopets. Inc y Nickelodeon.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 9<span>**

**Accidentes**

La cueva no duraría en pie más que unos instantes más. Lilian volvió a entrar con paso decidido, aunque se sentía ya bastante agotada, debía apresurarse si quería sacar a su amigo Roxton de semejante aprieto, no obstante, la incesante lluvia de escombros no ayudaba demasiado.

Lo encontró tumbado en el suelo inconsciente, e intentó jalarlo hacia la salida, pero al dar el primer paso, se dio cuenta de que era demasiado pesado y no podría escapar a la velocidad que hubiera deseado. Aún así, siguió arrastrándolo hasta la entrada de la cueva, tenía que lograrlo a como diera lugar, no se iba a rendir.

Clara por su parte, aunque ya a salvo del derrumbe tenía sus propios problemas. Henry era un hueso duro de roer, sabía que no debía dejarlo escaparse, pero estaba a punto de lograrlo.

― ¡Señorita me parece que debería reconsiderar la oferta del Capitán! ¿No le gustaría tener privilegios cuando él se apodere de todo neopia?― le propuso mientras esquivaba uno de sus golpes.

― No muchas gracias ―sonrió tratando de derribarlo de nuevo, pero falló, el tobillo lastimado le restaba velocidad― Ni en sueños me uniría a unos rufianes como ustedes― hizo otro intento, pero volvió a errar― Además creo que alucinan, nunca en la vida lograrán dominar neopia, si nosotros no los detenemos los defensores o Hannah lo van a hacer― lanzó otro golpe y le dio de lleno en la cara.

― ¡Auch!― chilló el kougra sobándose el rostro con delicadeza― eres una chica muy mala, ¡Ahora verás!― Tomó una de las rocas que volaban por todos lados y se decidió a golpearla con ella.

― ¡Hey! ¡A las chicas no se les trata con esa rudeza!― gritó Garin sorprendiéndolo por la espalda con un golpe certero que lo hizo desplomarse al instante.

― Gracias, era una molestia― agradeció Clara acomodándose un mechón de cabello que le había quedado sobre los ojos y acercándose a él cojeando un poco.

― ¿Dónde están el Lutari y la Xweetok?― preguntó el Usul mientras ataba velozmente las manos del kougra con una soga, para que cuando despertara le fuera imposible escapar.

― ¡Roxton!― profirió un grito ahogado y se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, seguían ahí adentro, lo había olvidado por un momento― ¡Están dentro de la cueva!

― ¿¡Qué? ¡Tenemos que ayudarlos! ¡Eso no resistirá más!

―Deberíamos entrar ahí― dijo bien decidida preparándose para entrar.

―No espera― la detuvo Garin― No podemos arriesgarnos así, sino seremos más neopets en peligro y la situación puede empeorar, será mejor gritarles desde aquí para que así encuentren la salida si es que están perdidos, nada más podemos hacer, es lo más sensato.

―De acuerdo, creo que tienes razón― contestó acongojada.

Lilian continuaba su marcha lenta pero segura, con Roxton a rastras. No lograba vislumbrar entre el polvo, la salida que tanto anhelaba ver, sintió que las esperanzas de escapar se derrumbaban a cada segundo junto con la cueva.

― ¡Lilian! ¿Me escuchas?― era la voz de Clara, se oía algo lejana pero lo suficientemente nítida como para seguirla― ¡Lilian! ¡Sigue mi voz! ¡Por favor! ― seguía llamando desesperadamente.

La Xweetok no respondió, sentía que si utilizaba las fuerzas que le quedaban en intentar contestar no podría sacar a su amigo de ahí. Se limitó solamente a seguir la voz de Clara que continuaba llamándola una y otra vez. Las rocas caían con mayor fuerza, y cada vez eran más grandes, dio un paso y divisó la luz del exterior, su mirada se iluminó, dio otro paso y su expresión se nubló de nuevo, un estrepitoso crujido inundó el ambiente. El techo de la cueva se precipitaba rápidamente hacia ellos. Clara continuaba gritando desde el exterior, pero ahora con más desesperación, al parecer también había comprendido la naturaleza y lo que significaba aquel estruendo.

Fue cuestión de segundos lo que Lilian tardó en decidir qué haría, no podrían salir los dos, eso estaba más que claro. Tomó todas las fuerzas que le quedaban y empujó a Roxton inconsciente hacia la dirección de donde venía la luz y la voz de Clara deseando con todo su corazón que bastara para alejarlo del peligro. Apenas alcanzó a sonreírle. La enorme cueva se redujo a escombros sobre la Xweetok indefensa, hubo un estrepito aun peor que el anterior, luego, el silencio espectral, y una nube de polvo envolviendo el ambiente.

Clara y Garin se quedaron pasmados frente a los restos de lo que apenas hace unos instantes había sido una cueva. Roxton estaba a salvo, apenas había librado el derrumbe por unos centímetros; Lilian había logrado su propósito de ponerlo a salvo. El lutari estaba volviendo en sí, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que acababa de suceder segundos antes.

―R…Roxton ¿Estás bien?― preguntó Clara en un hilo de voz y se sentó junto a él, para examinarlo mejor.

― ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?― dijo Roxton incorporándose un poco y sobándose la cabeza.

―Henry fue lo que pasó…― suspiró la Wocky con pesadez

―Ese rufián…―gruñó el Lutari― Ya recuerdo, me dio un golpe… y vaya que me dolió… ― se sobó la cabeza con más fuerza― ¿Dónde está?― lo buscó con enojo.

―Aquí está― contestó Garin señalando al durmiente kougra en el suelo, completamente atado de manos y pies.

―Menos mal, gracias Garin… Espero que nos conduzca hasta el escondite de Cicatriz de Garfio― añadió Roxton con una enorme sonrisa, se puso de pie lentamente, y enseguida miró hacia todos lados… su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando vio el enorme montículo que antes había sido la cueva, volvió a dar un vistazo rápido y se percató con horror de que ahí faltaba alguien― ¿D…dónde está Lilian?―tartamudeó casi sin aliento al comprenderlo, no hacía falta preguntarlo, ya sabía que había pasado ahí...

Clara no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a señalar el montículo sin mucho ánimo, y sin siquiera echarle un vistazo. Sabía lo que había ocurrido también, estaba consciente de ello, pero no quería pensar, mucho menos atreverse a decirlo.

―Roxton, la Xweetok se quedó adentro de la cueva durante el derrumbe…― dijo a regañadientes el Usul mientras observaba hacia donde sus amigos piratas regresaban.

― ¿Qué?― Roxton no comprendía lo que estaba escuchando, sabía lo que significaba, pero no se iba a resignar a… semejante horror― ¿Y qué hacen ahí? ¡Tenemos que ayudarla! ¡Rápido! ¡Rápido!― gritó exaltado y corrió hacia el montículo de piedra y tierra― ¡Debemos ayudarla!― desesperadamente comenzó a quitar rocas para buscarla.

―Roxton… yo no creo que…―pronunció Clara al borde del colapso acercándose cautelosamente, pero se detuvo, no dijo nada más y continuó su andar, para ayudarlo a quitar las rocas que con desesperación lanzaba el lutari en dirección contraria.

― ¡Miren ahí esta!― dijo Garin emocionado quien ya había comenzado a apartar rocas para ayudar también, cuando pudo ver el rojizo cabello de Lilian, aparecer debajo de los escombros que había empezado a remover.

― ¡Lilian!― gritó Roxton y corrió hacia allá y rápidamente la sacó de entre los escombros― ¡Lilian háblame!― el lutari la había tomado en brazos y se había soltado a llorar, sin que le importara si lo miraban, Garin disimuló y volteó la mirada hacia otro lugar… Clara sin embargo, se quedo observando atónita, nunca lo había visto llorar…

―R…Roxton…― pronunció apenas Clara yendo hacia allá también― E…estas cosas pasan… y creo que…

―Creo… que estoy bien…―articuló débilmente Lilian sin abrir los ojos― si… estoy bien…― y sin más fuerzas cayó desmayada de nuevo, sobre los brazos del lutari.

―Calma, estará bien― se anticipó el Usul volteando de nuevo, notando que Roxton estaba a punto de gritar o algo por el estilo― Simplemente necesita descansar, y alguien que la ayude; creo que conozco a la indicada.

― ¿Te refieres a Isca?― preguntó Jaques que se hayaba detrás de él.

―Precisamente― respondió Garin― Sé que conoce sobre los remedios Maraquaticos, y bueno, quiero pensar que ella sabrá que hacer.

―Bien pensado― aprobó el lutari y tomó a Lilian en brazos― vamos hacia allá

― ¡Hey un momento! ― Gritó Scrap que iba llegando con Jaques y el Capitan Rourke, pero había escuchado todo― si regresamos hacia allá… ¿Dejaremos esto a medias?... Sé que la señorita Lilian está herida, pero… Creo que debemos pensar en lo demás también…

―El muchachito está madurando― murmuró el capitán para sí mismo y luego dijo a los demás― Él tiene razón, no podemos dejar esto a la deriva así como así.

―Propongo― agregó el gnorbu, al ver que Roxton estaba por replicarle algo más que enojado― que solamente yo sea quién la lleve a la costa, y los demás continúen el camino. Así no se pierde nada ¿Qué les parece?

―Buena idea― sonrió Clara.

―Pues…― respondió Jaques dudoso― creo que está bien, pero alguien debe acompañarlos, ya que no sabemos si hay más piratas por ahí escondidos, o si ahora que la máquina está rota, los petpetpets nos puedan atacar…

―No hay cuidado con eso― agregó Werther acercándose al lugar ― eso sólo era un amplificador, el aparato principal se encuentra en el centro de esta isla y es resguardado por el mismo Cicatriz de Garfio en persona. No creo que se haya debilitado mucho la señal, así que por los petpetpets ni preocuparse.

―Aún así…― insistió Jaques― Creo que lo acompañaré, y cuando ya estén con Isca, regreso ¿Les parece?

―Me parece― aprobó Roxton y le pasó a Lilian, después de tomarle la mano inmóvil con cariño― Cuídala mucho por favor…

―No te preocupes Roxton― sonrió Scrap― No dejaremos que nada le pase a la señorita Lilian. Somos Valientes.

―De acuerdo Scrap, confió en ti― sonrió el lutari y le dio una palmada en la cabeza, como las que suelen dar los hermanos mayores a los menores. Clara lo observó detenidamente, una lágrima se le había escapado nuevamente al lutari y le escurrió sigilosamente por la mejilla, pero él, la limpió antes de que alguien más lo notara, creo que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Clara se había percatado del hecho.

―Bien entonces en marcha― dijo Jaques y dio la media vuelta― estaré de regreso pronto Garin, no te preocupes, pero eso sí, guárdame unos cuantos piratas a mí― agregó sin voltear hacia atrás, al mismo tiempo en que ambos comenzaban a adentrarse en la jungla.

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p><em>Jejeje, me da gusto que me hayas preguntado tus dudas *-*!<em>

_recuerda, si tienes alguna otra, o quejas, o sugerencias, por favor! ni lo pienses y dime lo que necesitas._

_Gracias por leer una vez más._

_Saludos y besos! :) ya casi llegamos al final de la historia descabellada XD_


	10. Confesión

Los NEOPETS y todos los distintivos relacionados son marcas registradas de **Neopets. Inc y Nickelodeon.**

****_Antes de iniciar, una advertencia... este capitulo puede resultar un poco cursi. _

_¡Disfruten!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 10<span>**

**Confesión**

―Debes tranquilizarte Roxton― dijo Clara tocándole hombro con delicadeza― sé que es difícil ver a una amiga en problemas, yo también me siento culpable.

―Clara… es que… no…―tartamudeó nerviosamente y decidió comerse sus palabras― bueno nada…―se tranquilizó con un suspiro y prosiguió― vamos que tenemos a un profesor que rescatar, y a un pirata siniestro que detener― terminó sonriendo apenas, y echó a andar detrás de Garin que ya les llevaba ventaja, sin siquiera dedicarle una fugaz mirada a la Wocky.

Ambos caminaron detrás del grupo de piratas aliados, envueltos en un silencio incomodo durante algún tiempo. Clara miraba de reojo de vez en cuando a Roxton, lo notaba serio y preocupado en extremo. Sentía necesidad de romper el silencio, pero temía ser impertinente, así que prefirió seguir callada, si él no tenía ganas de hablar sobre lo que le pasaba, entonces respetaría su decisión.

Garin hizo unas señas extrañas de pronto; habían llegado hasta una singular montaña. Vislumbraron entre la vegetación un túnel perforado artificialmente, quizá ahí era donde el malvado capitán se escondía y escondía también la máquina principal.

―Este es el plan― dijo el Usul a la vez que todos se concentraban en un círculo alrededor de él― rodeamos la cueva, y que alguien entre como señuelo…

― ¿S-señuelo?― preguntó Clara casi sin aliento― ¿Tenemos que arriesgar a alguien en serio? ¿De verdad?― la idea le había espantado demasiado.

―Es necesario― respondió Garin sin inmutarse― Pero Calma, no arriesgaremos a uno de ustedes, pienso que sería buena idea si…

―Yo iré― dijo Roxton con determinación dando un paso al frente― Será Fácil, tengo experiencia y…

― ¡No!― se molestó Clara apretando los puños― ¡Creo que ya han sido demasiadas emociones fuertes para ti el día de hoy!

―Clara, con todo respeto―Respondió Roxton aparentemente en calma, pero con bastante enojo por dentro― Creo que ya soy lo suficientemente autónomo como para tomar mis propias decisiones ¿No crees?― se cubrió el rostro con el sombrero para ocultar su mueca disgustada y cruzó los brazos.

―Pues no lo pareciera― le contestó y arqueó la ceja― Estás actuando atrabancadamente ¿Qué quieres demostrar?

―Nada― masculló ya más irritado el Lutari― Simplemente quiero ayudar…

―mmm― musitó inconforme Clara― ¿Es por lo que le pasó a Lilian?... No debes sentirte culpable…

― ¡No! ¡No es por eso!― gritó sin poder controlar el enojo y sobresaltándose― ¡No eres mi madre Clara! ¡Déjame tranquilo! ¡Me puedo cuidar solo!― la Wocky se pasmó y ante la mirada atónita de los presentes bajó la cabeza nerviosa.

―Yo… s…simplemente… no quiero que te pase nada…― pronunció la chica tartamudeando en tono sombrío― Pero bueno… si a ti no te importa… pues por mi está bien ¡haz lo que quieras!― y se retiró a recargarse en un árbol cercano con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza baja.

―Discúlpame…― pronunció Roxton desde dónde estaba sombríamente también, mientras sentía que se le estrujaba el corazón de arrepentimiento por haberle hablado así a su mejor amiga; mas no iba a permitir que le dijera que hacer, así que no añadió nada más para ella y se dirigió decidido al Usul― Bien Garin, como dije, debería ir yo a explorar el terreno.

―Bueno… pues…―Garin ya no sabía que decir, ahora Clara lo miraba desde donde estaba, como diciéndole "Dile que no", pero Roxton lo miraba también como diciendo "Anda, dile que quieres que vaya yo"― ¡Ya basta!― gritó perdiendo la paciencia después de un rato de estar en medio de ambas miradas― Terrance ven acá― hizo señas a uno de los piratas que estaban a su espalda― Vas a ir tú, ya sabes la manera de proceder.

―Como diga capitán― atendió rápidamente el kacheeck verde y echó a andar con sigilo hacia el túnel artificial. Clara sonrió triunfante; Roxton puso rostro de pocos amigos.

―Esperaremos aquí― sentenció Garin secamente y se retiró de ellos bastante irritado.

―Clara, no tenías…― comenzó a decir el lutari cuando ya estaban a solas.

― ¿Es malo intentar proteger a mi mejor amigo?― interrumpió Clara casi al borde de las lágrimas, pero tratando de hacer control sobre sí misma mientras le ocultaba el rostro a su amigo, aún recargada en el árbol.

―No, no es eso…― Respondió serio y luego no supo que más decir al notar a Clara en tal situación, no quería lastimarla más.

―Roxton dime… ¿Hay algo que te molesta?― preguntó con la voz entrecortada apenas mirándolo de reojo― Te noto extraño…

― ¿E-extraño? ¿A qué te refieres?― Tartamudeó el Lutari tratando también de evitar cruzar mirada con ella.

―Me refiero a…―titubeó un poco, pero finalmente soltó la frase en un suspiro― Roxton no es común verte llorar.

― ¿L-llorar? ¿De qué hablas Clara?― Contestó rápidamente y a la defensiva, mientras intentaba disimular con una sonrisa nerviosa― Tú sabes de sobra que yo nunca he llorado… y…

― ¡Ya basta! ¡¿Por qué no admites que algo está pasando?― lo interrumpió de un grito al no poderse controlar más― ¡Sabes perfectamente que hace un rato estabas llorando! ¡Y no me digas por favor que la seriedad es natural en ti!― se soltó a llorar en silencio, procurando que su amigo no se diera cuenta, ella sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba, y le dolía en el alma.

―Clara…― pronunció pasmado y con un nudo en la garganta mirándola por fin con los ojos bien abiertos― ¿M-me… viste llorar?

―Así es…― suspiró seria controlando las lágrimas que le brotaban persistentemente de los ojos sin que lo pudiese evitar― ¿Es… por ella verdad? Te preocupa demasiado… además― hizo una pausa, retuvo aire para evitar que se le quebrara la voz y continuó― Tú me estás preocupando ¿Sabes?…

― ¿E…ella?... ¿Pre… preocuparme?... ¿Preocuparte?― tartamudeó― No sé de que hablas. Creo que estás imaginando cosas… Clara debes relajarte…

―Por favor…― espetó harta de tanto rodeo― sabes que somos amigos ¿No?... Puedes contarme aquello que pasa…― dijo dudosa y temerosa, pero de corazón, y le puso la mano en el hombro con una sonrisa, que dibujó con mucho esfuerzo.

― Clara…, mira― tartamudeó de nuevo mirándola a los ojos, luego desvió la mirada un momento y al regresó a donde estaba― es verdad… ¡Estoy demasiado mal con esto!...― admitió por fin y casi de golpe, como si no se diera cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo― Es que…

― ¿Es qué?― preguntó la Wocky con la sonrisa forzada pero sincera aún dibujada en el rostro― ¿Sientes miedo?... ¿Miedo de algo?

― Si… ― musitó sin pensar― es decir ¡No!― gritó tratando de enmendar lo que acababa de decir y se quitó la mano de Clara del hombro― olvida lo que dije... Es mentira… Es, es una broma― y le sonrió nerviosamente.

― Roxton― lo miró inquisitivamente aún llorosa, pero más calmada― A mi no me engañas, te conozco lo suficientemente bien, como para saber que algo te traes, y si no me lo quieres decir… pues bueno, al menos traté… de ayudarte― en ese instante se le quebró la voz, así que no dijo más.

― C…Clara…― se aclaró la garganta y se decidió a decirlo todo, no quería ser una incomodidad para su amiga… su mejor amiga― Está bien, algo me ocurre, estoy mal… Demasiado mal con lo de Lilian. Te juro que si no la vuelvo a ver no me lo voy a perdonar… creo que si ella se muere, me muero yo también…

― ¿Entonces si te sientes culpable?― se alivió un poco pensando que tenía razón en eso y no en la otra idea que le rondaba la mente, aquella idea que le rompería el corazón― ¿Solamente eso?― tenía la esperanza de que contestara con un sí a la pregunta, pero ya sabía que la respuesta sería otra, temía que dijera que no, pero tenía la convicción de que lo haría.

― No…― pronunció nervioso el Lutari confirmando el temor de la Wocky― La verdad no sé cómo explicarlo… Es un sentimiento extraño, jamás había sentido esto…― sintió que un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo y se estremeció.

― ¿Te da miedo ese sentimiento? ― Hizo otra breve pausa y sombríamente añadió antes de que el lutari dijera otra cosa, casi suspirando― Yo sé que si. Te da miedo porque no sabes qué pasará si no la vuelves a ver… Porque no sabes si ella siente lo mismo que tú ¿Verdad?― se encogió de hombros dejando que las lágrimas fluyeran, sólo que ahora no ocultó el rostro, ya no importaba mucho. Enjugó sus ojos y prosiguió sonriendo― Roxton, sobre lo primero, solamente ten fe, Lilian es fuerte, confío en que se recuperará― se limpió las lágrimas de nuevo, se le puso en frente y en un tono dulce agregó― Sobre lo segundo, no tienes por qué temer… Ella corresponde, de eso ni duda. Debes decírselo en cuanto la veas.

― ¿Ah?― exclamó con desconcierto por lo que había dicho, y por verla llorar de esa manera― ¿Qué dices?― se había perdido de algo en definitiva ¿Cómo es que Clara se había dado cuenta de…?

― Roxton, a leguas se notaba lo que iba a pasar entre ustedes… Sólo que… yo…― titubeó un poco, volteó la cabeza y se mordió los labios―… nada…

― Tienes una buena capacidad de observación Clara― sonrió también y le puso una mano en el hombro en tono cordial y con tacto, se imaginaba lo que iba a decir, casi estaba seguro de lo que ella sentía por dentro, pero prefirió evitar que se mencionase el asunto, no quería lastimarla más; después de todo era su mejor amiga, era como su hermana― Gracias por ser mi mejor amiga.

― De nada Roxton, gracias a ti por dejarme ser tu mejor amiga― lo abrazó fuerte y se soltó a llorar en su hombro, le dolía, pero el asunto estaba cerrado, ahora solamente quedaba rescatar al profesor Hugo, detener a Cicatriz de Garfio y hacer que su mejor amigo y su mejor amiga fuesen los neopets más felices sobre neopia.

―Te prometo que cuando la vea, le diré todo lo que siento por ella― prometió el lutari y la abrazó más fuerte.

― ¡Ahí está la señal!― gritó de pronto Garin rompiendo aquella situación extraña y melancólica― ¡Al ataque!― Todos los piratas corrieron con sus espadas en alto, Roxton rompió el abrazó y corrió con su espada en alto también. Clara sólo lo miró partir desde dónde estaba junto con Werther, ya llegaría su turno de ayudar cuando hubiese que desactivar las máquinas, por lo pronto cruzó los dedos y anheló con toda el alma que Lilian se recuperara.

Mientras tanto, Jaques y Scrap corrían lo más rápido que podían hacia la costa con la inconsciente Lilian a su cuidado. Werther tenía razón, las criaturas no los atacaron, pero aún así, se sentían observados, decidieron no tomarle demasiada importancia a eso y después de un rato vislumbraron la playa; Isca estaba sentada en la orilla observando el firmamento, completamente despreocupada, estaba segura de que pese a su sueño, Garin lograría la victoria y todo regresaría a la normalidad más pronto que nada.

― ¡Isca!― le gritó Jaques a la distancia, la aisha volteó de golpe.

― ¿Qué pasa?― exclamó asustada por tremenda sorpresa desde donde estaba; Jaques y Scrap ya se habían acercado lo suficiente a ella como para hablar sin gritar.

― Señorita Isca― dijo tímido el gnorbu― Necesitamos de su ayuda urgentemente, la señorita Lilian está herida.

― Así es― completó el kyrii en tono sombrío― una cueva se derrumbó sobre ella, no sabemos qué deberíamos hacer. Necesitamos que nos digas si puedes hacer algo.

― ¿U...una cueva dices?― se exaltó Isca examinándola detenidamente en la arena de la playa, donde la había puesto Jaques cuidadosamente― ¡Vaya!... Pues, lo único que puedo hacer es darle un poco de esencia de Algas marinas curativas… bueno, son bastante efectivas en ciertos casos…― tartamudeó― pero la veo demasiado mal. No creo que haya remedio, confiemos en que sea fuerte y esto la ayude― sacó un frasquito de entre sus ropas y cuidadosamente lo vertió en la boca de la Xweetok.

― ¿Y bien?― exclamó Scrap nervioso― ¿Eso es todo?

― Sí, lo siento― respondió cabizbaja― lamento no haber sido de gran ayuda.

― No, no te preocupes amiga, creo que hemos hecho todo lo que pudimos… ahora sólo a esperar ― le expresó Jaques tocándole el hombro.

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p><em>¡Woa! espero te agradara este capítulo, y cualquier cosa (errores, dudas, etc...) no dudes en decirmelo!<em>

_¡Besos y saludos!_


	11. Emboscada

Los NEOPETS y todos los distintivos relacionados son marcas registradas de **Neopets. Inc y Nickelodeon.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 11<span>**

**Emboscada**

Lilian abrió los ojos de pronto ante la sorpresa de Scrap, Isca y Jaques. Se sentía confundida, pero por alguna fuerza extraña, no le dolía nada. No recordaba con claridad lo que había pasado, pero sí que algo grave; así que se incorporó para poder comprobar realmente si seguía en una sola pieza, y así era.

Los otros tres neopets no se la podían creer, ya estaban esperándose lo peor, era como mágico. La Xweetok parecía estar perfectamente, era como si nunca le hubiese pasado nada. Scrap se acercó aún incrédulo.

― ¡Señorita Lilian!― gritó y la estrujó

― Auch…― exclamó despacito la chica, pues le había dolido

― Perdone― se apenó y la soltó― Pensábamos que…

― Pero no pasó nada― Exclamó Isca― ¡Es un milagro! ¡La algas funcionaron!― se regocijó.

― ¿Alguien puede decirme que fue lo que pasó?― preguntó Lilian bastante confundida, y se sobó la cabeza―... No me acuerdo de nada

― Hubo un derrumbe― respondió Jaques― Usted estaba ahí.

― ¡Ah! Ya recuerdo― contestó aún sobándose la cabeza― Si… ¿Cómo está Roxton? ¿Le pasó algo malo? ¿Dónde están todos?― se exaltó al pensar lo peor.

― Calma― contestó Scrap apasigüandola― Roxton está bien, no se preocupe por él, ya sabe, tiene más vidas que un meepit. Se fue con Garin para rescatar a su padre y terminar con esto de una vez.

― Bueno… menos mal― exclamó aliviada en un suspiro― ¡Qué bien que al menos no le pasó nada!

― Pero, se quedó preocupado por usted― cortó Jaques en seco― Debo regresar para ayudar, e informarle que usted ya se encuentra mejor.

― Está bien, regresemos― anunció Scrap y se puso en pie.

― ¡Hey! ¡Yo también quiero ir!― gritó Lilian mientras detenía a Scrap del brazo sin levantarse, a pesar de que no le dolía nada, si se sentía agotada, pero no importaba, fingiría si era necesario.

― Creo que es mejor que te quedes aquí, linda― dijo Isca y la tomó a ella del brazo― deberías descansar, además yo confío en que todos son fuertes y sabrán defenderse. Garin sabrá que hacer― y le sonrió para intentar tranquilizarla.

― P… p…pero― replicó la Xweetok tartamudeando nerviosamente.

― Pero nada― dijo Jaques― Hágale caso a Isca, ella sabe de qué habla. Volveremos para cenar filete de Capitán― rió maliciosamente, hizo una seña a Scrap y ambos echaron a andar hacia la jungla rápidamente y sin mirar ni un instante hacia atrás.

Lilian observó su partida con bastante indignación, pues no pudo decir nada para excusarse y seguirlos, no tuvo la oportunidad; además se había sentido inútil, un estorbo. Isca lo notó y rápidamente se apuró a decir algo que la tranquilizase.

― Volverán más pronto de lo que imaginas― fue lo que Isca atinó a decir.

― Eso espero…― resopló Lilian con desgano― Pero de verdad me siento bien…

― Nunca están de más las precauciones― sonrió.

― Supongo, pero en serio quería ir…― insistió sombríamente― No me gusta dejarle el trabajo a los demás y no ayudar…

― Pero si ya has ayudado― le dio una palmadita suave― Jaques me contó lo que hiciste por Roxton, fue muy valiente.

― Eso no fue nada… por él haría lo que fuera― dijo naturalmente, como si no notase el significado de sus palabras, al notarlo se sonrojó y escondió la cabeza. Isca soltó una risita. La Xweetok cruzó los brazos y observó la playa enojada, aún se hallaba sentada, así que intentó levantarse― Debo asegurarme de que todos salgan sanos y salvos de esta misión― repuso como para enmendar lo que había dicho.

― Tómatelo con calma― replicó Isca al ver las dificultades que tenía para ponerse en pie, y le dio la mano para que se apoyara y no cayera.

― Eso intentaré― replicó la Xwetook y después de algunos tambaleos más, pudo quedarse de pie.

― ¿Irás a buscarlo verdad?― preguntó Isca en tono tranquilo mientras retiraba su brazo con delicadeza― Ten cuidado.

― ¿No intentarás detenerme?― preguntó curiosa y se sacudió la arena de los pantalones.

― Aunque lo hiciera no me escucharías ¿Verdad?...― se encogió de hombros― ¿Qué caso tendría desgastarme?― Lilian río― Además, yo haría lo mismo si pudiera. Aunque no lo parezca, también estoy muy preocupada por Garin ¿Pero que se le hace?― suspiró.

― Qué lástima que no puedas venir― se lamentó Lilian y cruzó los brazos tratando de pensar en una posible solución― ¡Lo tengo!― gritó de pronto.

― ¿Qué tienes?― se asustó Isca.

― Espérame aquí, tengo unos viejos amigos que estarían muy felices de llevarte a cuestas― finalizó y con paso más firme que pudo, echó a andar hacia la selva, ante el desconcierto de la Aisha Maraquatica que la seguía con la mirada.

Jaques y Scrap por su parte, habían corrido lo más rápido que les daban las piernas hacía el sitio convenido con Garin, para realizar el rescate. Cuando por fin llegaron, sus amigos Roxton y Garin ya habían entrado a la cueva; fuera los esperaban Werther y Clara, se veían un poco impacientes.

― ¿Ya han entrado?― preguntó Jaques.

― Así es, esperamos la señal― respondió Clara con los brazos cruzados, y recargada en un árbol.

― ¡Rayos!― gritó algo enojado el Kyrii y chasqueó los dedos de decepción― ¡Me lo perderé!

― Calma― intervino Scrap poniendo la mano en el hombro del compungido kyrii ― al menos vea el lado bueno, ayudamos a la señorita Lilian.

― ¿Entonces Lilian se encuentra bien?― se emocióno la Wocky.

― Así es― contestó Jaques mirando hacia el suelo decepcionado aún― supongo… que si valió la pena perdernos esa batalla― suspiró dejándose caer sentado en el suelo.

― Bueno, calma― sonrió Clara y se acercó para sentarse cerca de donde estaba Jaques― Quizás necesiten refuerzos, debemos estar bien alertas.

― Cierto― agregó Werther en tono seco― me parece que todo está demasiado en calma, algo debe ir mal.

― No seas pesimista― se enojó Clara y lo miró inquisitivamente― Quizás todo marche sobre ruedas…― afirmó, pero algo dudosa.

― Yo concuerdo con él― dijo de pronto el kyrii― la tranquilidad es mala señal.

― ¿Por qué deben ser así de pesimistas?...― preguntó la wocky encogiéndose de hombros― esperemos la señal, o que algo pase. Solamente esperemos… y no quiero más comentarios negativos… ¿Entendido?

Mientras tanto, Lilian corría (o bueno eso intentaba) por el bosque, trató de recordar el lugar exacto, pero no pudo. Se sentó en un tronco seco, cercano a donde estaba, y se puso a pensar con más detalle. De pronto sintió que algo caminaba por su pierna, soltó un grito aterrada, pero no duró mucho. Su pequeño amigo petpetpet, la había encontrado antes de que ella lo hiciera; sonrió, su plan iba a salir como quería.

― ¡Ayuda!― se escuchó de pronto desde la cueva, era la voz de Garin

― ¿Oyeron eso?― se exaltó Clara― ¡Es Garin!

― ¡Iré a ver!― gritó Jaques, se puso en pie de un brinco y corrió como bólido hacia donde venía la voz de su amigo, espada en mano.

― ¡Hey yo quiero ir también!― replicó el gnorbu y Salió corriendo detrás de él.

― ¡No deberían ser tan precipitados!― les gritó Clara mientras los veía ya bastante lejos del lugar― ¡Oigan!... No me escucharon…― susurró― iré tras ellos, tú quedate aquí Werther― se levantó, se sacudió la tierra y salió corriendo detrás de los dos neopets.

― Hablando de precipitarse― musitó el jubjub por lo bajo y se quedó inmóvil en su lugar, viéndolos irse.

El túnel por el que entraron estaba bastante oscuro, los tres neopets se sentían inseguros. No era la oscuridad total, alcanzaban a ver un poco delante de ellos, pero nada más.

― ¡Ahh!― se estremeció Clara de pronto y lanzó un grito de pánico.

― Calma soy yo― dijo Jaques poniéndole una mano en el hombro para que no se pusiera más nerviosa.

― Perdón, los nervios me dominan― se apenó la neopet y se serenó.

― No importa, ahora guardemos silencio, creo que puedo escuchar algo― dijo el kyrii con el dedo en los labios a modo de seña, y dio un paso sigilosamente. A lo lejos se escuchaba una voz que gritaba.

"Nunca nos vas a detener" Repetía la voz, y se iba haciendo más tenue. Los tres neopets se quedaron parados, para ver si escuchaban otra cosa; cuando la voz desapareció por completo, estaban convencidos de que algo andaba definitivamente mal.

― Ese era Roxton― susurró Clara casi en un hilo de voz― estoy segura…

― Así es― dijo Scrap― debemos ver que les ha pasado― y se dispuso a empezar a andar.

― No― lo detuvo el kyrii― quédense aquí, yo iré a investigar.

― Otro valiente― replicó la Wocky― Nada de yo iré, o vamos los tres o no va nadie― le dedicó una mirada asesina.

― Está bien― aceptó Jaques― pero si algo les ocurre, no es mi responsabilidad ¿Oyeron?

― De acuerdo― aprobó Clara y levantó el pulgar― ahora andando.

Werther se había quedado esperando como le indicaron. Miraba las nubes y se preguntaba ¿Qué sería de su amigo el profesor? Aunque no lo demostrara, le preocupaba ya que tenían muchos años de conocerse. Se podría decir que había sido como un hermano para él.

― ¿Wherter?― dijo una voz de pronto, a sus espaldas.

― ¿Lilian?― preguntó asustado el jubjub, y volteó hacia atrás, ahí estaba la xweetok, montada sobre un enorme petpetpet mirándolo perpleja.

― ¿Qué ha pasado Wherter?― preguntó ansiosa, sin bajar de la enorme criatura― ¿Estás bien?

― eh, si― respondió nervioso y se acomodó las gafas― ¿Y ella que hace aquí?― preguntó notando la presencia de Isca sobre otro petpetpet gigante.

― Emm, pues es amiga de Garin y viene a ayudar― sonrió Lilian, contestando antes de que la aisha lo hiciera.

― Bien, espero que no nos metamos en problemas― dijo secamente Werther― Ya llevan rato adentro, y todo está demasiado tranquilo. Me temo que quizás haya habido complicaciones.

― Bueno, entonces al ataque― rió Lilian e hizo una seña a Isca, ella asintió con la cabeza y de entre la maleza, salió todo un ejército de petpetpets gigantes.

― ¡Vamos por ellos amigos!― gritó Isca― de la nada tomó a Werther y lo subió al mismo petpetpet que montaba ella.

Los otros tres neopets por su parte, continuaban su caminar por los pasillos oscuros de la cueva; trataban de ser lo más sigilosos posibles, y utilizaban la poca visibilidad a su favor. Por fin, después de dar un largo recorrido por aquellos sombríos rincones, pudieron ver cerca de ellos una luz tenue, que venía desde alguna cámara. Decidieron acercarse, y descubrieron a sus amigos dentro de enormes jaulas de metal; estaban todos, hasta el profesor, quien sentado en una esquina, mostraba una cara larga.

― ¿Roxton?― expresó Clara acercándose sin ninguna precaución.

― ¿Clara?― exclamó el lutari y corrió hacia las rejas para verla bien, la iluminación era buena, pero no lo suficiente― ¿Qué hacen aquí? Deben tener cuidado ¡Ese Cicatriz de Garfio tiene secuaces por donde quiera!

― ¿Alguien dijo mi nombre?― resonó la voz fantasmal del capitán por toda la cámara, ambos neopets tornaron la mirada hacia donde provenía el sonido, y lo vieron, el Capitan Cicatriz de Garfio en persona― ¿Estos son amigos suyos?― dijo despectivo y arrojó frente a ellos a Jaques y a Scrap inconscientes.

― ¡Tú!― gritó Garin desde una jaula al otro extremo de la cámara― ¡Me las vas a pagar todas!

― ¿Yo?― se burló el lupe y profirió una carcajada― ¿Y cómo? ¿Llorarás? ¿Llamarás a tu mami?― lo retó

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, aquí yo de nuevo, subiendo el penúltimo capitulo de esta historia.<em>

_Pero, a parte del capítulo final, hay un epílogo :)_

_y quizás pronto haya una continuación, muchas gracias por leer :3_

_Besos y Saludos._


	12. El final de una aventura

Los NEOPETS y todos los distintivos relacionados son marcas registradas de **Neopets. Inc y Nickelodeon.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 12<span>**

**El final de una aventura**

― ¡Hey tú! ¡No tan rápido!― gritó Isca entrando junto con Lilian y sus amigos, los enormes petpetpets― ¿No contabas con nosotros ah?

― ¡Isca!― gritó Garin emocionado.

― ¡Lilian!― gritaron Roxton y el profesor Hugo al unísono sin notarlo.

― ¡Papá!― exclamó Lilian con lágrimas en los ojos, pero no actúo precipitadamente, prefirió quedarse donde estaba a pesar del impulso de hacerlo, y le hizo una seña para que hiciera lo mismo.

― ¡Ah que conmovedor!― bramó una voz entre las sombras del pasillo― ¡Reunión Familiar!― era Henry, el kougra verde que los había metido en todos esos problemas, junto con una horda grandísima de piratas.

― ¡Tú!― gritó Clara y dio un paso hacia donde estaba él amenazadoramente.

― Calma, mi rosa con espinas. Esta vez, la ventaja la tengo yo, admítelo, es el final del camino. Jaque mate― repuso el kougra altanero, con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.

― ¿De verdad crees eso?― resonó la voz de Lilian― ¡Piénsalo dos veces!― al voltearla a ver, las llaves ya volaban en el aire y fueron a parar justo a la mano extendida de Roxton.

― ¡Chiquilla insolente!― gritó el Capitan Cicatriz de Garfío y corrió amenazadoramente hacia la Xweetok, que solamente alcanzó a cubrise la cara con los brazos, como esperando el golpe fatal.

― ¡No es de caballeros golpear a las Damas!― gritó Jaques y de un golpe certero, lo mandó a volar.

― Gracias― dijo Lilian haciendo un ademan con la cabeza, luego salió corriendo hacia donde su padre la esperaba en un rincón de la cámara. El capitán se levantó y rápidamente empuñó su espada para seguir peleando.

― ¡Ha llegado el momento de enfrentarnos!― grito el kyrii emocionado.

― ¡No te quedes la diversión para ti solo!― gritó Garin a sus espaldas, con la espada empuñada, y listo para atacar también.

― ¿Dos contra uno?... Eso no es muy justo ¿no creen?― les espetó el lupe altanero.

― ¿Y tú que sabes de justicia? ¡Rufián!― se enojó el Usul y se lanzó contra él, Jaques le hizo segundo; pero la mano traicionera de Henry, pronto atrapó el cuello del usul.

― ¡Déjalo en paz!― irrumpió Isca montada sobre el enorme petpetpet y rescató a Garin, subiéndolo a bordo también.

― Gracias― le dijo el usul y la estrujó― No debiste venir. Te dije que no lo hicieras.

― Si no hubiera venido, serías historia― rió la aisha, y lo estrujo ahora a él.

― Dije que no debiste venir, no que no me alegrara que me desobedecieras― sonrió el Usul, y de un salto bajó del petpetpet― ¡Acaba con todos los piratas que puedas!

― ¡Así lo haré!― le gritó Isca mientras corría tras un grupo de piratas enemigos, que ya la seguían de cerca.

Dentro de aquella cueva, todo se había convertido en un caos. Las espadas, incluso hasta las piedras, volaban por todos lados. Lilian había alcanzado a llegar por fin, hasta donde estaba su padre, lo abrazó con todas las fuerzas que tenía, una lágrima se le resbaló por la mejilla, y notó que al Tonu también. El profesor Hugo, le acarició la mejilla a su hija, pero no hubo tiempo para hablar, los piratas los estaban rodeando; así que tuvieron que pelear también, y dejar las historias y reencuentros para más tarde; ya habría tiempo para eso.

Y así continuaba la batalla… No se veía bando ganador, pero todos estaban dispuestos a continuar hasta donde fuese necesario, o al menos así parecía; no faltó como siempre la obra traicionera de Henry, el kougra verde. Un estruendo familiar retumbó por toda la cámara, y la visión se oscureció, era humo. Al parecer el Capitán Cicatriz de Garfio aún tenía más trucos bajó la manga.

― ¡Suerte con el derrumbe!― irrumpió la voz del siniestro capitán, y el humo comenzó a disiparse. Ya no había ni un pirata enemigo. Todos se habían esfumado, hasta el mismo lupe.

― ¿Qué ha pasado?― gritó Clara con miedo e incertidumbre, mientras parecía sacar algo de su bolsillo.

― No lo sé― respondió Jaques y guardó su espada― ¡Ese par de tramposos!― espetó y apretó el puño.

― Al parecer están obsesionados con derrumbar cosas― anunció Lilian con furia y se abrazó a su padre.

― No hay tiempo para enojarnos, esto se está cayendo, y la entrada está bloqueada― dijo Isca en tono sombrío.

― ¡No entren en pánico!― gritó Roxton extendiendo las manos, y la tierra se estremeció bajo sus pies.

― Está bien― suspiró Clara― no entraremos en pánico… ¿Algún plan?

― ¡Miren ahí!― gritó Garin― ¡Por ahí escaparon esos…!

― ¡Pues andando! ¿Qué esperan?― dijo Jaques y lo empujó hacia allá― ¡Quizás aún los alcancemos!― dicho esto, todos, neopets y petpetpets, echaron a correr hacia la salida, mientras la cueva se terminaba de derrumbar tras sus espaldas. Pero cuando vieron el exterior, casi se les va el alma.

Lilian estuvo a punto de soltar un grito, pero Clara le tapó la boca justo a tiempo. Frente a sus ojos, aquellos enormes petpetpets carnívoros, se encontraban cerca… La máquina se había roto con el derrumbe al parecer, estaban a su merced si intentaban huir por la selva.

― ¡Hey por aquí!― se escuchó de pronto un grito, que venía desde encima de sus cabezas, una escalera de cuerdas cayó pronto frente a ellos. Voltearon para mirar a su salvador, y lo descubrieron sobre una nave voladora Shenkuuniana. Era Jordie sobre un barco volador, y lo acompañaba el Gnorbu sabio que dirigía la extraña nave.

― ¿Pero como…?― se intrigó Roxton

― ¿Conoces los nuevos comunicadores?― dija Clara y sonriendo ayudó a Isca para que subiera primero, y después hizo señas para que los demás la siguieran― Son útiles― completó y le dio la mano al lutari para que subiera también. En un santiamén, todos habían abordado la nave que se dirigía a la orilla de la playa, después de despedirse de sus enormes amigos los petpetpets herbívoros.

― No termino de entender Clara ¿Cómo es que pudieron llegar tan rápido hasta aquí?― le preguntó confundido Roxton, con la nave ya en movimiento, abrazando al pequeño Jordie.

― No llegamos rápido― contestó el Gnorbu con tranquilidad desde el timón.

― Yo le envíe un mensaje desde la celda donde me tenían prisionera, y antes cuando empezábamos el viaje― respondió Clara― No sabía las coordenadas exactas, pero intenté explicarles a dónde dirigirse, tomando como referencia algunos puntos, y por suerte funcionó. La batería no era muy potente, así que la guarde para casos de emergencia. Hace un rato les envié otro mensaje porque me dijeron dicho que habían entrado en curso, así que supuse que debían estar ya cerca.

― ¡Buen plan Clara!― apremió Lilian y la abrazó― Menos mal que la trajiste contigo Roxton, que hubiera sido de nosotros sin ella.

― Pero no cantemos victoria― masculló Garin bastante disgustado― ¡Ese tramposo lupe ha vuelto a escapar!

― Algún día lo derrotarás― lo consoló Isca y le dio una palmada en el hombro, luego le sonrió dulcemente.

― Sí, algún día…― musitó el usul, la miró, le tomó la mano y le sonrió de la misma manera, luego se asomó hacia abajo. Pudo ver "la venganza" aún anclada en la orilla de la isla, junto al SS. Primella. La nave descendió y se posó sobre las aguas poco profundas de la costa. Garin y toda su tripulación bajaron de inmediato, seguidos por la tripulación del otro barco, incluido el profesor Hugo.

― Bueno chicos, que tengan un buen viaje― dijo Clara desde la nave Shenkuuniana.

― ¿No vienes con nosotros?― preguntó Lilian algo decepcionada, mirando hacia arriba desde tierra firme.

― ¿Clara?― preguntó de la misma manera el lutari.

― No, lo siento― sonrió― Voy directo a Shenkuu. Suerte― le dijo a Roxton, luego le guiñó el ojo con mirada pícara y levantó el pulgar a modo de aprobación. El lutari se sonrojó, pero luego le sonrió también.

― ¡Te veo en unos días! ― gritó Roxton, pues el barco volador ya comenzaba a elevarse― ¡Recuerda que tenemos un desayuno con el alcalde de Moltara!

― ¡Claro!― gritó la Wocky ayudándose con una mano para ampliar el sonido― ¡Hasta entonces amigo mío! ¡Y no olvides tu promesa!

― ¡No lo olvidaré!...―gritó el lutari― ¡Luego te veo a ti también pequeñín!― le gritó a Jordie.

― ¡Sí!― se alcanzó a oír que respondía el pequeño kougra, y la nave desapareció lentamente en el firmamento.

― Nosotros debemos irnos también― anunció Garin, acercándose― Vinimos hasta aquí, y ese sucio tramposo, escapó de todos modos…― se lamentó enfurecido― Pero, fue un gusto conocerlos― le extendió la mano, y cambió el semblante por una sonrisa.

― El gusto fue nuestro― sonrió el lutari también, y le estrechó la mano cordialmente, como la primera vez que se vieron.

― ¡Nos estamos viendo!― dijo Garin y les hizo una seña a los demás, después dio media vuelta y avanzó hacia el barco ya completamente lleno. Jaques se despidió con la mano desde la proa, mientras "La venganza" comenzaba a moverse. Isca también dijo adiós con una mano desde un costado, antes de desaparecer nadando en las profundidades del mar.

― Bueno, aún nos queda un viaje por recorrer, así que andando― dijo el capitán Rourke, con su típico tono seco y empezando a caminar hacia el barco.

― ¡A regresar a nuestras vidas capi!― gritó Roxton con emoción, le dio una palmada y abordó el navío caminando alegremente. El ogrin se enojó por la palmada, pero estaba feliz de haber salido vivo, así que no le reclamó.

―Y pensar que creí que no te volvería a ver― dijo tiernamente el tonu a su hija, y la abrazó.

― ¡Pero aquí estamos! ¡A comenzar de nuevo! ¡Demostraremos a toda neopia que esta Isla existe!― gritó Lilian y estrujó a su padre.

―Ahora, ya tenemos más testigos― agregó Roxton acercándose hacia un borde, luego miró fijamente hacia el firmamento―Además creo que también las coordenadas exactas.

―Me alegra que todo terminase bien― respondió la Xweetok y se acercó a donde estaba él con un gesto amigable.

―A mí también me alegra― dijo sin dejar de mirar el punto fijo en el horizonte. Luego le dedicó una sonrisa; se sentía desbordante de alegría ¿Qué más podía pedir? Lilian estaba viva y feliz con su padre… Ella y Clara no pelearían más, además tenían una nueva misión en puerta, atrapar al tramposo Capitán Cicatriz de Garfio. Solamente quedaba algo que hacer, estaba convencido de que cuando cumpliera su promesa, todo sería aún mejor…

― ¿En qué piensas?― le preguntó la chica al ver que se había quedado como ido.

―En algo que debo hacer― la miró a los ojos, ella correspondió y sintió que se ruborizaba, pero no le importó― ¡Cuando lleguemos a Neopia Central la comida corre por mi cuenta!― gritó a todos los tripulantes, mientras el SS. Primella se acerba cada vez más a su destino.

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p><em>Bien, pues aquí concluye esta historia... Aunque falta el epílogo :) que muy pronto estará también arriba.<em>

_Muchas gracias por leer _! _

_espero te haya gustado :D_

_Saludos y hasta pronto!_


	13. Epíogo

Los NEOPETS y todos los distintivos relacionados son marcas registradas de **Neopets. Inc y Nickelodeon.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Epílogo<span>**

**La chica misteriosa**

―Marian…―se escuchó a lo lejos un lamento suplicante que se iba apagando poco a poco― ¡Marian!

La lutari roja ahora no sabía dónde estaba, todo a su alrededor era tinieblas y no sentía el suelo bajo sus pies, flotaba, o más bien ¿Caía?

―He atendido tu deseo…― se escuchó una voz que preguntaba tranquilamente e inundaba el ambiente, sin que se supiera exactamente de donde provenía.

― ¿Mi deseo?― cuestionó Marian confundida en un susurro, mientras continuaba cayendo en la oscuridad total que no parecía tener fin.

―El deseo más profundo de tu alma… Piénsalo y se hará realidad…― sentenció sin perder la serenidad, mientras la lutari seguía precipitándose hacia el oscuro vacío en silencio―…Concedido―finalizó la voz después de una pausa breve, aunque Marian no había emitido respuesta alguna. Rápidamente sintió como comenzaba a caer más rápido que antes.

Marian, una lutari joven, de entre 14 y 15 años, acababa de despertar a las orillas de Neopia Central, sus ropas estaban rasgadas y el largo cabello negro enmarañado. Reconocía el lugar, aunque lo notaba diferente… Tenía un toque más alegre, no tan nostálgico ni gris como lo recordaba. Se sentía mareada, confundida, como fuera de contexto. Todo le resultaba familiar, pero a la vez no. De pronto lo recordó ¡Su tía se hallaba en peligro!

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, no fue mucho porque se sentía muy débil, hacia el claro donde se hallaba la cabaña, su hogar temporal… uno de tantos. Cuando llegó, todo se volvió más extraño… no había nada, ni su tía, ni la cabaña; simplemente en su lugar, un montón de hierbajos silvestres, que se veía que no cortaban en años.

Se fue de espaldas literalmente sobre la hierba, ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Un sueño extraño de nuevo?... Pues si se trataba de eso, se sentía demasiado real. Las fuerzas no le daban para más, y no comprendía lo que sucedía, tanta paz le asustaba; en el interior quería que fuera cierta. Que su deseo se hubiese cumplido por fin.

― ¿Estás bien?― se escuchó una dulce voz que venía desde la maleza. Marian se incorporó asustada rápidamente, y la vio. Era una Wocky azul que cargaba una canasta rebosante de flores silvestres, nada de qué preocuparse, en realidad le resultaba familiar… pero vestía de gala, como para una fiesta, y eso no era para nada el estilo de la neopet a la que le recordaba, ella siempre vestía con ropas cómodas y bastante viejas, el protocolo le resultaba pura patraña, además, la que conocía era notablemente mayor que la que miraba ahora― ¿Estás bien?― repitió insistente, pero con más preocupación acercándose un poco más.

―Eso creo― contestó por fin después de una larga pausa y levantó el rostro cómo para que ella la viera, quizás la reconocería, quizás intentaría matarla como todos.

―Pues… No te ves muy bien―respondió la Wocky con calma y caminó hasta donde estaba recostada, cada que la miraba la sentía más familiar, pero no estaba segura de dónde― ¿Estás perdida?― sonrió.

―Eso creo…―repitió monótonamente y aliviada de no ser reconocida como era costumbre al lugar donde llegaba― la verdad no sé nada… no sé qué pasó…― hizo una pausa y recordó de nuevo― ¡Debo encontrar a mi tía!― se paró de un brinco completamente alterada, pero la cabeza le dio vueltas y estuvo a punto de desmayarse.

―Calma― dijo la Wocky y corrió a detenerla para que no cayese― ¿Es tu tía de por aquí?

―Emm… Sí…― respondió dudosa, y un poco más calmada, aún siendo sostenida por la otra neopet… ¿No conocía a su tía?, inspiró profundo para recuperar la fortaleza y prosiguió― debería estar aquí… oh no…―se lamentó― de seguro, ELLOS la atraparon y…―se cubrió la boca con la mano, rompió a llorar.

― ¿Ellos?― preguntó confundida por aquello, pero la abrazó aunque no la conociera… ¿Acaso esta Wocky no sabía nada?― Tranquilízate linda, la vamos a encontrar―le acarició el cabello en gesto maternal, aquella niña le despertaba algo, la sentía también extrañamente familiar y con mayor intensidad cada que la miraba―… pero por lo pronto, pienso que sería buena idea que vinieras conmigo a Neopia Central, ahí seguro sabrán de ella.

―S…si―tartamudeó entre sollozos, con algo de temor tratando de tranquilizarse y aferrándose a la Wocky mientras se limpiaba torpemente las lágrimas que no dejaban de fluir, le inspiraba confianza aunque no supiera nada―Gracias…

―De nada―la tomó del brazo para que la siguiera― por cierto mi nombre es Clara― la lutari se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar su nombre... si supiera.

―Me llamo Marian― anunció con una sonrisa torpemente articulada y oculta por el mar de lágrimas silenciosas y cabello que le cubrían la cara, por más que lo intentara no podía dejar de llorar... Ahora estaba sola, su tía era ya lo único que le quedaba, y al parecer se había marchado para siempre como todos los demás a quienes amaba, pero al menos había encontrado a una neopet pacífica, o al menos eso parecía.

Caminaron en silencio por poco menos de cinco minutos, la Lutari y la Wocky se observaban curiosas en silencio… Marian tenía ansiedad de preguntar el porqué de aquellas ropas para fiesta, y también ¿Por qué no la atacó o la ignoró? pero prefirió no romper el ambiente, a su vez le intrigaba el nombre, Clara… pero después de todo era un nombre común; por su parte, la Wocky quería saber todo sobre aquella chiquilla, le causaba gran curiosidad, pero no se atrevía, ya la veía muy mal, suponía que no quería hablar de lo que la inquietaba y la tenía en ese estado.

Al lado del camino se alzaba una cabañita, bastante parecida al hogar de la lutari… sí es que se le podía llamar hogar. Clara se dirigió hasta la puerta y giró la perilla calmadamente con la mano libre; Marian no sabía si seguirla o no, así que se quedó parada.

―Vamos pequeña, ven― pronunció Clara mientras le hacia una seña con la misma mano para que se acercara. La joven obedeció sin preguntar.

Dentro todo estaba lleno de mapas, papeles por aquí y por allá, un modelo de plástico del mundo de Neopia medio se escondía en las sombras de una esquina, junto a lo que parecía ser un viejo escritorio; había también unas escaleras de madera dentro de una especie de pasillo, iban hacia lo que ella quería creer que era el segundo piso.

―Ven por aquí, debes estar hambrienta― dijo la Wocky y giró una perilla casi invisible entre tantos papeles, dejando ver que la pared junto al mundo de Neopia en miniatura, no era lo que aparentaba, sino una vieja puerta oculta entre el mar de cachivaches que "adornaban" aquella habitación. A Marian no le extrañó tanto desorden, su cuarto se veía más o menos de esa manera, era algo que decían había heredado del abuelo, si tan solo lo hubiera conocido… se acongojó, pero se tragó el suspiro que iba a soltar y siguió a Clara a la otra habitación en el silencio sepulcral que le había invadido el alma de pronto.

El cuarto contiguo parecía ser la cocina, notablemente estaba mucho más ordenada que la habitación principal, tenía una estufita gris en medio, con una cacerola llena de sopa, junto un lavabo bastante extraño, un refrigerador enorme y anaqueles que hacían juego con todo lo demás; frente a eso, y más próximo a donde se encontraban paradas, estaba una vieja mesa de madera con seis sillas igual de viejas, y del mismo material. Marian de nuevo tuvo esa sensación, aquella mesa le resultaba familiar, pero era imposible, pues nunca había entrado a esta casa, es más ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia en el mundo de Neopia.

Clara dejó la canasta llena de flores junto a la puerta, corrió hacia los anaqueles, y sacó un plato de buen tamaño, luego fue hasta la cacerola, y con el enorme cucharón que flotaba justo en el medio, sirvió una cantidad razonable y se la colocó en un puesto de la mesa.

― Puedes sentarte, vamos― dijo y la empujó para que se acercara al plato, después la sentó con un movimiento rapidísimo.

―Emm… yo…― la lutari se moría de hambre, llevaba varios días sin comer, pero le provocaba vergüenza aceptar la comida ¿Qué tal si estaba envenenada?

―Anda― sonrió Clara― Sé que tienes hambre, se te nota en el rostro niña― se sentó a su lado― no me moveré de aquí hasta que hayas terminado todo el plato― La lutari se pasmó, pero sus tripas gruñían, y se le estaba haciendo agua la boca, así que se tragó el orgullo, el miedo y lo demás, y comenzó a comer ansiosamente; la sopa estaba deliciosa, tenía un sazón familiar… demasiado familiar; al caer en cuenta, se asustó y dejó de comer de golpe, tenía la mirada perdida.

― ¿Qué pasa?― se inquietó la Wocky― ¿Tiene algo la comida? ¿Te ha caído mal?

―No… no…― respondió la lutari aún con la mirada aún ida y sin mover la cuchara― Es sólo que… me recordó a alguien… ¿Qué tontería no?― rió nerviosamente, y siguió comiendo. Clara se extrañó por la inusual conducta de la chica, pero no le tomó importancia y se puso de pie.

―Bueno Marian, voy tarde… debería estar en otro lugar… ¿Me acompañarías?

― ¿Yo?... Pero…― Se sentía realmente mal de haberle quitado el tiempo a aquella neopet tan amable― Creo que es mejor que me vaya…―No quería causar más molestias, siempre era una carga para cualquiera que se acercase o se atreviese a ayudarle.

― ¿Y tienes a donde ir?― se enojó Clara y levantó una ceja― ¿No verdad? Lo noté en cuanto te vi… Puedes quedarte conmigo el tiempo que necesites, no puedo dejar que andes sola por ahí. Además voy tarde a una fiesta importante, acompáñame ¿Si?, siento que necesitas distraerte.

―P…pero yo…― a Marian no le gustaban en absoluto las fiestas, menos de desconocidos. Temía lo que pudiera pasar― no sé…

― ¡Anda!―insistió amable, realmente quería ayudar a esa niña― Te hará bien.

―Está bien…― aceptó la lutari a regañadientes, se le hacía poco cortés rechazar la oferta, ya que la Wocky la había ayudado cuando estaba en desgracia. Además quizás nadie la conocía por ahí en verdad.

―Bueno, espérame aquí― agregó y salió corriendo de la cocina, Marian se quedó perpleja, pero no emitió sonido hasta que la Wocky hubo regresado― Bien― dijo sosteniendo un vestido rojo de satín― póntelo, debes verte bien― a Marian no le gustaban los vestidos.

―Emm… creo que, estaría bien así― respondió nerviosa, no sabiendo como negarse.

―Ningún estaré bien, este es un evento de gala…― se río― la verdad a mí tampoco me gusta usar esta ropa, pero es necesario, anda vamos, pruébatelo al menos.

―Está bien―suspiró la lutari― ¿Dónde puedo…?

―Allá― señaló otra puerta, en esa casa las puertas parecían pasadizos secretos, no se encontraba alguna a menos que se mirara con atención. Marian obedeció sin chistar, fue hacia la puerta y entró a aquella habitación pequeña, Clara le dio una bolsita del mismo color, para que guardara su ropa. Minutos más tarde regreso con el hermoso vestido puesto y la bolsa amarrada en la cintura. Le incomodaba la ropa, pero ya pasaría.

― ¡Vaya!― exclamó Clara― ¡Te queda bastante bien!... Mejor que a mí debo admitir― Marian le lanzó una mirada poco convencida― No me mires así… Compruébalo tú misma― se excusó la Wocky, y sacó de uno de los pequeños bolsillos de su vestido, un espejo dorado. La lutari examinó su reflejo a detalle, nunca le habían gustado los vestidos en absoluto; pero tenía que admitir, que le agradaba lo que estaba mirando. Así se habría visto ella si sus padres vivieran; una neopet elegante, arreglada y femenina, justo como su tía solía describirle a su mamá. Suspiró, sintió de nuevo la necesidad de echarse a llorar y un hueco en el estómago, pero ya había sido suficiente por un día, así que se contuvo una vez más.

―C…creo que no está tan mal―medio articuló despacito para que no se le quebrara la voz.

―Bueno― sacó un pequeño lazo del mismo bolsillo de donde había salido el espejo, le sujetó el largo cabello negro con él, tomó unas cuantas flores y se las puso en la coleta que acababa de hacer― ¡Mucho mejor! ― exclamó con alegría― ahora sí, vamos allá― pronunció la Wocky, tomó la canasta llena de flores silvestres y jaló a la silenciosa lutari de una mano hacia la salida.

Clara sonreía con entusiasmo. Marian no sabía exactamente hacia donde se dirigían, pero por alguna extraña razón que desconocía, también se sentía entusiasmada, el corazón le latía de una manera poco usual, tenía el presentimiento de que algo importante y bueno estaba por pasar… pero, quizás todo era un sueño, así que se controló para no emocionarse demasiado.

Atravesaron toda Neopia Central a buen paso y sin contratiempos; esa Neopia que Marian observaba a su alrededor no era la misma que recordaba. Esta era una Neopia feliz, rebosante de colores y de vida, de neopets gentiles; no era en absoluto parecida la de sus memorias, aquella era oscura, con todos viviendo el miedo diariamente, ocultándose y con medio mundo detrás de ella, persiguiéndola. Esta Neopia inspiraba paz, alegría, pero sobre todo esperanza para ella, ese sentimiento que no había sentido desde que era una pequeñita. Dejó de sentir el miedo que la invadía desde hace mucho, por primera vez en años.

Después de otro pequeño rato caminando, divisó de frente un magnifico jardín. Estaba lleno de rosas blancas, una gran multitud de neopets se daban cita, todos muy elegantes. Había una especie de arco al centro, repleto también de rosas blancas, un largo corredor adornado por una alfombra blanca de terciopelo cruzaba el campo y alrededor montones de sillas igualmente blancas.

Observó el cuadro y le pareció hermoso, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que no solía haber fiestas como esas en el mundo que recordaba, eran muy distintas, siempre a escondidas y con neopets poco amigables. Cayó en cuenta, quizás era cierto, su deseo se había cumplido; y su búsqueda no había sido en vano. Se sintió feliz, porque aún no había despertado abruptamente, como lo hacía cada noche, definitivamente no estaba soñando.

Una lágrima fugaz se le asomó por el ojo y la limpió con su dedo índice antes de que alguien lo notara, se prometió a sí misma que no lloraría. Clara la tomó una vez más de la mano y la dirigió hacia la entrada del jardín, la lutari ni siquiera notó el caminar, cuando se dio cuenta ya se hallaba sentada en una de las sillas.

―Espérame aquí y disfruta la ceremonia― dijo Clara, tan sonriente cómo todo aquel día―Debo atender unos asuntos, ser dama de honor trae responsabilidades, me temo que no estaré contigo hasta que termine esto. No durará mucho ―guiñó el ojo para tranquilizarla y levantando el dedo índice agregó― Hoy es un día muy especial para dos de mis mejores amigos, y como ahora tú también eres mi amiga, debes prometerme que ya no vas a llorar.

Marian no supo que decir, toda la situación la volvía loca, en el buen contexto que la palabra pueda significar, estaba muy feliz.

―No volveré a llorar― dijo con una enorme sonrisa y sin pensarlo se precipitó a abrazar a la Wocky― Me recuerda mucho a mi tía, espero que ella se encuentre bien―Clara se sorprendió ante el hecho, pero correspondió al abrazo con un cariño sincero que no sabía de dónde brotaba.

―Te aseguro que tu tía está muy bien― le acarició de nuevo el cabello y la separó lentamente― Yo puedo ser tu tía adoptiva en lo que encontramos a la de verdad― y sin decir nada más salió caminando hacia el arquito cubierto de flores.

La propuesta de Clara la había hecho sentir feliz, a pesar de la ausencia de su tía, que sabía muy bien ya jamás iba a volver a ver. Ella hubiese querido que rehiciera su vida en un lugar feliz como ese, también su madre y padre lo hubieran querido así, además la Wocky le agradaba bastante.

Pasó un buen rato sentada observando a todos, pero no parecía cambiar nada; la dichosa ceremonia no se iniciaba. A lo lejos vio a su amiga junto a un Lutari amarillo que lucía preocupado, se levantó de golpe para mirarlo mejor. Sintió un nudo en el estómago, primero una Wocky azul llamada Clara, y ahora un lutari amarillo… ¿Era el día de los recuerdos involuntarios? Encima platicaba con un Usul rubio y una aisha maraquática.

Se sintió de pronto extraña y la cabeza comenzó a dolerle, sus fuerzas se esfumaron. Todo se había vuelto negro, igual que al principio. Abrió los ojos, luego de lo que le pareció un instante, Clara estaba junto a ella, pero la sostenía alguien más, el lutari amarillo.

― ¿Estás bien? ― preguntó preocupada la Wocky.

―S…sí― Tartamudeó apenada Marian y se quedó observando al lutari. Éste le devolvió la mirada y le sonrió. La niña se sonrojó y bajó la mirada. Él la soltó y se quedó detrás de ella.

― ¡Qué susto me has metido! ― Se alivió Clara y la abrazó con fuerza.

―Lo siento― susurró― No sé qué fue lo que pasó ― se aferró fuertemente a aquella Wocky que le recordaba a su tía.

― ¿Aún no hay señales de Lilian? ― Preguntó el Usul rubio que venía acercándose.

― No―respondió el lutari con la mirada baja y nerviosismo en la voz.

―No entiendo de verdad por qué está tardándose tanto― Repuso un tonu que se encontraba igual de nervioso y desesperado que el lutari.

―Quizás se arrepintió― dijo sin prestarle importancia a sus palabras un ogrin que se hallaba sentado cerca de ahí.

― ¡No diga esas cosas capitán! ―gritó medio molesto un pequeño Gnorbu que estaba junto a él―No le hagan caso―repuso mientras movía agitadamente las manos.

―Está de sobra que lo digas Scrap― bufó sarcástico el Usul ―Ya sabemos que el viejo Rourke es un amargado― El ogrin gruñó, pero pareció no tomarle importancia al comentario, cruzó los brazos y miró hacia otro punto. Marian se quedó viendo al gnorbu y al lutari completamente asombrada.

― ¡Basta Garin! ―gritó la aisha desde dónde estaba ― lo que menos necesitamos es que comiencen una pelea.

―Ya lo sé Isca― se excusó el Usul acercándose a ella, hizo una pausa y continuó en un tono más bajo, como para no ser escuchado― pero mira nada más a Roxton ¿Crees que necesitamos que ese amargado lo haga sentir más mal? Lilian lleva una hora de retraso ¡Por Adam! ―La aisha reaccionó con una mueca de fastidió, Garin se quedó otro rato discutiendo, Roxton aún seguía cabizbajo, y Clara se había ido a hablar con él y el tonu para hacerlos sentir mejor.

Marian los escuchaba y observaba atentamente, no podía creer lo que ocurría, se sintió de nuevo en uno de sus sueños más locos. Podía recordar todo con detalle ahora, y aunque no estaba segura tenía un presentimiento todavía, así que aprovechando que nadie la miraba echó a andar hacia el bosque.

― ¿A dónde vas? ― dijo una vocecita justo al instante en que pasaba el primer árbol.

―A buscar a…―hizo una pausa sin voltear para mirar a quien le hablaba, y no muy segura de lo que decía por fin soltó― a Lilian Fairweather.

―Pero ella no tarda en venir― dijo el pequeño kougra azul que la había seguido, haciéndole frente.

―Ya lo sé, pero hay algo que debo decirle antes de que vuelva― y muy amablemente le dio una palmada en la cabeza― Tú debes ser Jordie ¿Verdad?

―Sí― respondió sorprendido―Te acompañaré y me aseguraré de que no hagas nada malo.

― ¿Tengo cara de villana? ― preguntó con una sonrisa, era irónico que precisamente Jordie le dijera eso.

―N…no, pero nunca está demás― reiteró decidido y se acomodó el sombrero.

―Está bien―suspiró la lutari y lo jaló de la mano para emprender camino, se sentía rara al tomarlo de la mano, era una situación demasiado extraña, se sonrojó un poco y se rió en voz baja.

Caminaron unos cinco minutos, y en un pequeño claro encontraron a la xweetok, quién ya estaba vestida con un hermoso traje de novia con velo y todo, estaba construyendo lo que parecía ser una figura hecha de flores. Ella se sobresaltó al escuchar pasos y miró abruptamente hacia atrás, al percatarse de que sólo eran ellos, se alivió y lanzó un suspiro. Con sólo ver el rostro de Lilian, a la lutari se le escaparon unas lágrimas sin poderlo evitar, corrió a abrazarla sin pensar en nada; dejó que el llanto desenfrenado se escapara en ese instante.

La xweetok no entendía nada, pues no sabía quién era, ni siquiera la conocía; pero también la abrazó movida por un sentimiento cálido sin explicación. Jordie las observaba confundido. Cuando Marian se controló se alejó apenada, se secó las lágrimas y después de aclararse la garganta pronunció con la voz entrecortada― Parece que es bastante tarde y hay alguien que la espera.

Lilian abrió la boca para hablar pero no supo que decir, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par ― ¿Qué hora es? ―logró articular.

―Llevas una hora de retraso― habló el pequeño Jordie ―Roxton está desesperado… Bueno todos.

La xweetok lanzó un grito ahogado―Debemos irnos, lástima que no terminé el regalo que estaba haciendo para Roxton― señaló la pequeña figura hecha completamente de flores, un corazón incompleto.

―Podríamos ayudarla si quiere, unos minutos más no matarán a nadie―Propuso Marian y sonrió cómo no había sonreído en mucho tiempo, ya con el semblante completamente cambiado.

―Gracias―sonrió Lilian. Y los tres neopets, más rápido de lo que pensaron, terminaron la figurita, que ahora lucía muy hermosa; la colocaron en una bolsa que había preparado la xweetok y se fueron caminando al jardín donde todos la aguardaban, en silencio.

Al llegar, todos corrieron a recibirla. Roxton se abalanzó para darle un abrazo al que ella correspondió rápidamente.

―Perdón, el tiempo se me fue de las manos― dijo apenada Lilian.

―No importa, volviste justo a tiempo― el lutari le dio una palmada en la cabeza y luego sonrió aliviado.

―Ehh…―pronunció tímidamente y apenada Marian, inspiró hondo. De golpe y sin hacer pausa, emitió algo en voz muy alta― Discúlpenme por arruinar este momento, pero…― todos habían volteado hacia ella, lo cual la dejó muda en el acto; sin embargo no podía quedarse callada, debía decir, lo que tenía que decir, se tragó la incomodidad y después de una breve pausa, que a ella le pareció una eternidad, prosiguió―… Hay algo que debo entregarles― dicho eso, comenzó a hurgar dentro de la bolsa que cargaba con sus cosas, de ahí sacó un viejo papel doblado y arrugado, y se lo tendió a Lilian, quién en un acto reflejo lo tomó entre las manos.

Todos miraban sin saber que decir, sobre todo Lilian, Clara y Roxton. La sensación general era de expectación. Marian sonrió por instinto, hizo una seña con la mano para indicar que el papel debía ser desdoblado, la xweetok obedeció, el silencio reinaba. El papel resultó ser un viejo mapa, que tenía marcado un punto con una equis enorme; el lugar marcado decía: la piedra de los sueños. Lilian se quedó extrañada, y se lo tendió a Roxton, él lo observó con detenimiento, abrió los ojos de par en par y luego se lo dio a Clara, quién repitió las mismas acciones.

― ¿D…de dónde sacaste esto? ―Preguntó el lutari tartamudo de la emoción, acercándose a la niña.

―Pasé años buscándolo, hasta que finalmente lo encontré― respondió Marian sin rechistar― Mis padres murieron por este trozo de papel, al igual que mi tía y toda la gente a la que amé― la voz se le quebraba.

― Marian― pronunció Clara y corrió a abrazarla, el silencio se volvió incómodo.

― ¿Por qué nos lo estás dando entonces? ― Preguntó Lilian muy afligida ― Esto es muy importante para ti… y ¿Cómo sabes que…?

― ¿Qué lo están buscando precisamente? ― Respondió la lutari roja, aún en brazos de Clara, tratando de contenerse ― Mi tía me lo contó todo, y yo sé que entregarlo a ustedes es la mejor decisión que podré tomar en la vida. Entregarles ese mapa, es más, era mi único deseo, el más profundo de mi alma. Úsenlo pronto, o será tarde― hizo una pausa, se limpió las lágrimas y se soltó de los brazos de la wocky― Ahora que está hecho, espero que no sea una alucinación― susurró para sí. Los tres neopets que la rodeaban estaban más que estupefactos, no entendían nada. El silencio total reinó un rato más

― ¿Quién eres tú? ― Se atrevió a preguntar Lilian algo temerosa y se acercó a ella para ponerle la mano en el hombro, la lutari sonrió en el acto y la miró.

― Me llamo Marian, Marian Coltchester Fairweather― respondió con calma y pronunció más la sonrisa. Se quedaron estupefactos al oír semejante cosa, Roxton quiso decir algo, pero en ese momento, la niña desapareció sin dejar rastro, con la sonrisa de felicidad aún dibujada en el rostro, frente a las miradas atónitas de todos los presentes.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, aquí finaliza esta historia! espero haya sido de tu agrado ^^<em>

_Quizás próximamente haya una continuación, pero no lo sé :), espero tener tiempo de escribirla!_

_Saludos y mis gracias por leer ^^_


End file.
